Los hijos del invierno
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Ser hijos del héroe #2 no es tan increíble como muchos podrían pensar. Un héroe que solo buscaba triunfo, podía ocasionar un infierno con sus llamas. Un hogar roto, una madre trastornada, una niña presionada, un niño muerto, uno olvidado y el otro perdido.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

 _ **.**_

Rei soltó un pequeño quejido cuando la contracción le llegó. Era débil y poco constante, así que, sumando tan solo las 30 semanas de embarazo que poseía, era difícil que fuera un aviso de que su tercer hijo iba a nacer.

—Varón ¿eh? —dijo Enji frente a ella observando la ecografía. Hasta ahora era que el pequeño había dejado ver su sexo. La mujer miró de reojo a su esposo que observaba con el ceño fruncido la ecografía como si ésta le dijera que quirk podría tener la criatura.

A Endeavor no le importaba si era varón o niña, él solo esperaba que el heredero tuviera la mezcla perfecta entre fuego y hielo que él ansiaba. Esperaba el perfecto, para eso la había tomado a ella como esposa.

Su esposo dejó la ecografía en la mesa y se levantó. Rei fue tras él para ayudarle a ponerse el abrigo antes de irse a trabajar. En la sala de estar, se encontraban Touya y Fuyumi jugando entre ellos. Enji los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No me importa si es una niña o un niño —comentó el hombre aun observando a sus primeros hijos—, lo único que quiero es que tenga el quirk perfecto —y salió. Rei sabía que trabajaría toda la tarde y noche, estaría sola con sus pequeños.

Ella soltó un suspiro aliviado y se acercó a sus hijos que apenas la vieron le dieron una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Papá ya se fue? —preguntó Fuyumi. A pesar de tener solo tres años, ella estaba definitivamente más desarrollada y su lenguaje era un poco más amplio.

—Sí —respondió Rei agachándose, acariciando su vientre para sentarse con sus niños. Touya le sonrió, sus ojos grises brillando y le hizo señas. Rei no entendía porque su hijo pocas veces hablaba, ella sabía que tenía el vocabulario para hacerlo. Sin embargo, sonrió y se dispuso a mantener un juego con ellos.

Touya y Fuyumi eran mellizos, sin embargo, la mayoría de nutrientes que Rei consumía en su primer embarazo los tuvo Fuyumi desarrollándose más que su hermano mayor. Touya era muy pequeño para su edad y no hablaba lo suficiente.

Tardó para todo: Para hablar, para caminar, para correr.

Por eso Rei sabía que Enji no especificaba si quería que su heredero fuera niño o niña. Porque el primer varón que ella le dio salió tan defectuoso, que ella sabía que un quirk de tal magnitud podría matarlo.

Touya requería más servicios médicos por su falta de peso y movilidad, pero aun así Rei lo amaba con su alma. Era su hijo, así de simple.

La mujer acarició el cabello blanco de su niño y éste soltó una risita ante la caricia de su madre. Fuyumi soltó una risita ante ésto y abrazó a su madre en su cintura colocando su oreja sobre su vientre.

Rei sonrió cuando sintió que su pequeño se movía. Tenía miedo de que éste también saliera defectuoso, pero también temía que fuera el elegido, puesto que ella sabía que tendría un entrenamiento brusco, perdería su infancia y sería separado de sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, decidió no pensar en eso por ahora.

Rei se sintió en calma, aun su alma estaba en paz, aun su mente estaba sana.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Este texto nació por una razón: Amo a Natsuo y necesito que más. Me encanta la teoría de Dabi siendo Touya, pero en este caso no lo tomaré. Lo desarrollaré de una forma diferente y MUY dolorosa XD Bueno, espero que les guste, me siento muy feliz de haber comenzado este proyecto: ")**_


	2. Uno

_**Uno**_

 _ **.**_

 _12 años después_

Era increíble estar al aire libre. A Natsuo le gustaba mucho sentir la brisa pasar por sus blancos cabellos.

—¡Ven aquí, pequeño delincuente!

Natsuo soltó una risa y extendió el camino de hielo para deslizarse sobre él. No le importó que las personas se resbalaran, aunque en verdad ellas se apartaban. El policía que lo había estado persiguiendo por varias calles soltó un grito al resbalarse con el hielo.

Natsuo volteó a verlo solo un minuto y soltó una risa. Patinó más rápido, había sido buena idea comprarse esos zapatos en línea que podían sacar las cuchillas de patinaje como unas ruedas en otros zapatos.

Pudo escuchar más sonidos, sobre su cabeza, un héroe parecía estar siguiéndolo. Natsuo levantó su mano e hizo un pequeño bloque que lanzó al techo y el héroe esquivó, logró romper algunas tejas.

Al notar que el héroe era bastante hábil, Natsuo decidió irse a la huida extendiendo más el hielo frente a él.

Sin embargo no salió hielo y antes de apresurar su camino, una cuerda se enredó en su tobillo haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Su barbilla golpeó el hielo y se mordió tan fuerte la lengua que sintió el sabor a sangre.

Antes de quitarse la cuerda del tobillo, se vio envuelto completamente en la cuerda y puesto boca abajo. Su cabeza colgando a tan solo centímetros del suelo.

Frente a él un héroe de cabello oscuro y gafas amarillas lo enfrentó mientras lo subía un poco más hasta quedar al mismo nivel de su rostro.

—Es interesante como un niño puede encaminarse tan rápido en el camino de la villanía —dijo con voz monótona y lenta. Natsuo solo le dio una sonrisa inocente.

—¡Eraserhead! —exclamó el policía que había estado persiguiéndolo. Natsuo lo miró, a éste dándole una sonrisa torcida. El policía soltó un gruñido, obviamente estaba avergonzado de que un niño lo derribara frente a un héroe.

—¿Qué cargos tenemos para él? —preguntó el héroe.

—Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza —murmuró el niño.

—Usar su quirk en público y alterar el orden —comentó el policía. Observó a sus alrededores que la gente comenzaba a unirse—. Tal vez deba llevarlo a la estación.

El héroe asintió, se notaba que no le gustaba llamar la atención y lo soltó. Natsuo cayó en el suelo con un chillido. El policía lo tomó y Natsuo intentó congelar su mano para liberarse cuando se dio cuenta que nuevamente no salía su hielo.

—Mi quirk… —se quejó el niño.

—Lo anulé —dijo el héroe—. Conozco a los niños como tú —el policía le tomó las manos y se las colocó a su espalda para luego colocarle unas esposas. Pronto, una patrulla llegó y lo metieron.

Natsuo suspiró mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y luego le sonrió al héroe desde la ventana. Éste se extrañó de la alegría que el chiquillo mantenía aunque se lo estuvieran llevando a la estación.

Observó al niño mientras se lo llevaban siendo que su físico le parecía un tanto conocido. Sin embargo, suspiró y volvió a subir al techo para seguir patrullando.

 _ **.**_

Debido a sus cortos doce años, Natsuo sabía que no iría a prisión, menos por el más bajo de los delitos que cometería.

Era simple: Le darían una reprimienda, llamarían a su padre y le darían una multa.

Bueno, si su padre fuera cualquier persona lo llamarían, pero su padre no era cualquiera.

Sonrió cuando el policía se apretó el puente de la nariz en un suspiro. Le había pedido su nombre completo, y Natsuo tranquilamente se lo había dado.

Su apellido fue el que los hizo estar como estaban ahora.

¿El hijo del héroe #2 en la estación de policía? ¡Debía ser una broma!

—¿Qué haremos? No podemos simplemente llamar a Endeavor y decirle que le daremos una multa porque su hijo estuvo alterando el orden —le dijo el policía que lo había atrapado a su jefe.

—Hay que llevarlo a casa y decirle a Endeavor ahí. Creo que nos creerá más si le llevamos a su hijo, que si le llamamos.

—Como si a mi padre le importara lo que me pase —murmuró Natsuo para él mismo, los policías solo escucharon un susurro derrotado. Lo miraron.

—¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso? —preguntó uno de los policías, Natsuo se encogió de hombros.

—Quería divertirme.

—¿Y crees que la calle es tu diversión? Tú, siendo el hijo del héroe #2, deberías saber las reglas: No se debe usar el quirk en público —el chico volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—En casa no me lo permiten tampoco.

Al menos no le permiten usarlo para divertirse, solo entrenar y entrenar.

El policía se apretó nuevamente el puente de la nariz y les hizo una señal al otro policía para que se lo llevara.

Natsuo lo escucho murmurar.

" _Ojalá Endeavor no esté de mal humor hoy."_

Natsuo ciertamente tampoco lo esperaba.

 _ **.**_

La figura de su padre siempre fue imponente, el bigote y la barba de fuego era algo para mostrar su enorme poder. Natsuo había aprendido a dejar de tenerle miedo, ahora solo le tenía desprecio.

Enji no lo miraba, Natsuo no recordaba si él lo había hecho alguna vez en su vida. Tal vez de pequeño hasta que descubrió su quirk de hielo, diferente al que él necesitaba, diferente al de Shōto.

Incluso ahora, siendo custodiado por la policía, su padre no lo miraba. Mantenía sus fríos ojos turquesa, que él había tenido el desfortunio de heredar (junto con su físico y estilo de cabello), en el policía.

No en su hijo.

—Señor Endeavor —dijo el policía y le extendió un comparendo. Enji lo tomó y lo leyó, observando la multa que podría verse grande para otros pero no para él. Para su padre, 5000 yenes sería como desprenderse de un poco de dinero—. El héroe Eraserhead ha atrapado a su hijo, la policía lo persiguió por varias calles por hacer uso de su quirk en público y alterar el orden. Cómo es un delito menor, además de ser menor de edad, se le extiende una multa a usted.

—Claro —dijo Endeavor en un gruñido. El policía asintió y quitó la esposas de las muñecas del niño. Le miró con algo de lástima y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de los terrenos de la mansión Todoroki.

Natsuo solo pudo escuchar un gruñido y un dolor en su brazo cuando su padre lo tomó y lo metió a la casa.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —gritó cuando cerró la puerta de un golpe.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó el niño agarrando la mano de su padre que estaba en su brazo. Él podía sentir como el calor se expedía hacia su hombro, pronto podría quemarle.

—¡¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es para mí que hayan llevado a la estación a mi hijo?!

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí sí soy tu hijo! —gritó el niño luchando para soltarse, la mano se sentía más caliente, quemaba incluso a través de su manga— ¡Suéltame!

—¡Estás siendo muy malcriado! ¡Buscas que te mande a un internado! ¿Es lo que quieres? —al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Te vas a deshacer de mí como lo hiciste con mamá? —el fuego se extendió en la mano del héroe y soltó a su hijo en cuanto lo escuchó gritar. El niño cayó en el suelo con la manga de su camisa en llamas.

Natsuo actuó enseguida colocando su palma fría en su antebrazo, apagando las llamas y aliviando el ardor.

Enji, notando que no le había hecho algo permanente, soltó un suspiro aliviado y luego un gruñido. Pasó por encima del niño.

—Vas a quedarte encerrado en casa durante toda una semana —miró hacia la cocina— ¡Fuyumi! Llama a la escuela y di que Natsuo no va a ir —Natsuo pudo escuchar el chillido de su hermana y su asentimiento. Suspiró y se levantó, se miró el antebrazo para notar la marca roja que pronto aparecerá una ampolla, pero en días volverá a desaparecer.

Natsuo sabía que ese castigo era más para que el daño no se viera más que para él. Endeavor buscaba siempre la forma de encubrir el daño que le hacía a todos. Sintió unos pasos acercarse a él y observó el rostro preocupado de su hermana mayor.

—Natsu, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó ella abriendo una crema y aplicándola en la quemadura de su hermano. Natsu gimió de dolor al sentir los dedos fríos de Fuyumi.

—No importa —dijo él. Fuyumi apretó los labios pero no insistió nada. Terminó de aplicar el ungüento y volvió a la cocina.

—En unos minutos está la cena, ve a despertar a Touya.

—¿No ha salido de la cama hoy? —preguntó acercándose a su hermana. Pudo verla temblar, y luego suspirar.

—No se ha sentido bien —dijo y se lavó las manos para continuar cocinando.

Natsu volvió a la sala, dejó sus zapatos en la puerta y subió hacia la habitación de Touya. La puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor estaba abierta y Natsuo podía observarlo sentado en la cama leyendo.

Tenía puesto el respirador, cosa que no era buena señal.

—Touya —llamó entrando en la habitación. Touya le miró y le sonrió, sus ojos grises tenía un bonito brillo.

—Natsu —le dijo de forma cariñosa— ¿Otra vez te metiste en problemas? —Natsuo soltó una risita y se sentó en la cama al lado de su hermano.

—Algo. Fuyu dice que la cena pronto estará lista.

—Supongo que debo bajar —soltó un suspiro.

—¿No tienes fuerzas? Puedo traerte la comida hasta aquí —Touya negó con la cabeza e intentó levantarse.

—Solo necesito bajar con el respirador, puedo mantenerme de pie —Natsuo tomó el oxígeno de su hermano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Touya era significativamente más pequeño que Natsuo, y eso que era tres años mayor.

Pero tenía que ver que Natsuo era una copia casi idéntica a Enji, además de que Touya tuvo problemas desde su nacimiento.

Más pequeño que Fuyumi al nacer, tardío en motricidad y habla. Pulmones pequeños. Touya necesitaba la ayuda de un respirador de vez en cuando para poder respirar. Natsuo recordaba verlo pocas veces con la máquina, sin embargo, este año la estaba usando más a menudo.

Una vez escuchó a su abuela decirle a su padre que no creía que Touya pasara de los dieciséis años. Natsuo esperaba que ella estuviera mintiendo.

Natsuo ayudó a cargar el oxígeno de Touya escaleras abajo, su hermano caminaba lento. Natsu podía ver sus huesudos hombros a través de la camiseta, incluso ésta le quedaba un poco más suelta. El cabello blanco de Touya estaba un poco más largo.

Natsuo apretó los dientes, recordaba cuando la enfermedad no se le veía tan claro a Touya, cuando él y Fuyumi jugaban con él cuando eran niños.

Llegaron al comedor y Touya se sentó en el suelo. Natsuo dejó el oxígeno a su lado y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a Fuyumi a poner la mesa.

Sacó los platos y los puso, se sentó al lado de su hermano esperando que Fuyumi llegara con la comida.

Sintieron la presencia antes de que pasara por la puerta del jardín. Su padre, alto e imponente pasó hacia la mesa, Shōto tras él, subió las escaleras.

—Shōto, la cena —llamó Fuyumi.

—Comerá en su habitación —comentó su padre. Touya y Natsuo observaron a su hermano menor y escucharon cuando tiró la puerta de su habitación.

Fuyumi suspiró y se sentó en la mesa. Cada uno comenzó a servirse y dieron las gracias antes de comenzar a comer. Fuyumi sirvió la comida de Shōto y la llevó a la habitación, luego volvió y se sentó para comenzar a comer.

—Dentro de dos días es su examen de la UA —comentó Enji rompiendo el silencio que usualmente se hacía en la cena.

—Sí, señor —murmuraron Fuyumi y Touya.

—Espera ¿Vas a hacer que Touya haga ese terrible examen? —le preguntó Natsuo. Enji gruñó.

—Sí, Natsuo. Y tú también lo harás en su debido tiempo. Quizá no son… como Shōto —Natsuo sabía que su padre iba a decirles fallas.

Eso era lo que ellos eran.

—Pero son mis hijos y tienen quirks fuertes, el hielo que tú y Fuyumi poseen y el fuego que Touya tiene, los hará buenos candidatos para héroes.

—¡Pero mira a Touya! ¡Está enfermo!

—Estoy bien —dijo el adolescente con una sonrisa débil.

—Ya lo dijo él —comentó Enji dando la conversación por cerrada. Fuyumi suspiró, Natsuo estaba seguro que ella no quería ser una heroína.

Él mismo no deseaba serlo, no si el gremio aceptaba que hombres como Endeavor lo fueran.

Sin embargo, no tenían otra alternativa.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Bueno, Natsu es un pequeño rebelde que quiere llamar la atención de su padre, Touya es un nene enfermo u.u_**

 ** _Más nada que decir más que gracias, en verdad, muchísimas gracias por leer esto, ha tenido un buen y pequeño recibimiento que me alegra el alma como ni se lo imaginan :")_**

 ** _Tengo la teoría de que los hijos mayores de Enji también tienen quirks poderosos, solo que no saben usarlos. Con el capítulo de ayer, ya sabemos que Touya tenía el poder de fuego (SÍ! ACERTÉ EN ESA TEORÍA!), y sobre todo que era más fuerte que la de Enji. La cuestión es que lo de ayer abre las puertas a la teoría de Touya siendo Dabi, pero como dije, aquí tomaré la otra. Aun se ha negado mientras Kohei no diga algo. Sobre la constitución de Rei, demuestra el porqué él es tan pequeño si es el mayor._**

 ** _En fin, aun mantendré este fic aunque se revele quien es Touya en realidad, ando trabajando mucho en él como para arrepentirme :")_**

 ** _Gracias y miles de besos a todos!_**


	3. Dos

_**Dos**_

 _ **.**_

Fuyumi escuchó a Touya toser pesadamente mientras esperaban que el presentador de la UA anunciara el examen físico.

Ella miró a su hermano mellizo y se mordió el labio. Touya se veía más pálido de lo normal.

—Tou, si no te sientes bien, podemos irnos —le susurró ella. Touya negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —dijo. Fuyumi tan solo se ajustó los lentes.

Ella siempre se sintió culpable, aunque le dijeran que en verdad no tenía nada de culpa. Ellos eran mellizos, se suponía que debían medir y pesar al menos lo mismo.

Pero no, Fuyumi se había consumido todos los nutrientes que le pertenecían a Touya y lo había dejado poco desarrollado y sumamente frágil. Aunque cabía decir que el entrenamiento tan arduo que su padre les había dado a ella y a Touya no había ayudado en mucho.

La salud del adolescente fue decayendo año con año, y Fuyumi temía que su hermano muriese. Estaba segura que no iba a poder con el dolor, que su madre recaería nuevamente y que Natsu odiaría aún más a su padre.

Natsu era muy apegado y sumamente protector con Touya. Asumía que como él físicamente era el más grande de los tres, era el responsable de cuidarlos siendo incluso el menor.

¿Cómo reaccionaria Shōto?

Oh, su pequeño Shōto. Tan pequeño y con un peso enorme encima. Fuyumi era la única que tenía permitido hablar con él, ella era la que lo estaba terminando de criar y aún así, Fuyumi podía sentir la frialdad en su corazón.

Tanto dolor en un niño de tan solo nueve años.

La joven suspiró y apretó el agarre en su mochila con un suspiro, siguió escuchando a la presentación del examen para no perderse nada.

No quería decepcionar a su padre.

 _ **.**_

Robots.

Touya no esperaba más, él sabía que el examen iba a ser exigente pero tampoco pensó que mucho.

Había logrado derribar varios antes de perder la respiración y que sintiera que su interior ardía.

Necesitaba su respirador, pero no era el mejor momento.

Se apoyó en el suelo buscando aire, tratando de respirar de forma lenta mientras los demás corrían debido a un estruendo tras él.

Touya no le prestó atención, pero tampoco es como si hiciera mucho, no podía moverse. Los músculos le pesaban, las manos le picaban, la piel le ardía. Su quirk se estaba saliendo de control.

—¡Touya! —escuchó un grito. Vio los zapatos deportivos de Fuyumi frente a él. La niña le tomó de las manos y lo ayudó a levantarse. Al notar que Touya no podía mantenerse por mucho tiempo así, decidió cargarlo en su espalda para poder correr fuera del peligro.

Touya se sentía un inútil. Por más que quisiera demostrarle a su padre que no era un niño inservible, más inservible se portaba.

—Fuyu… —jadeó, podía sentir como sus pulmones gritaban por aire fresco— No puedo… respirar…

—¡Te dije que era mala idea! —gritó Fuyumi. Touya podía escuchar el dolor en sus palabras, estaba llorando.

Por su culpa.

Touya quiso llorar, quiso derrumbarse nuevamente en su cama y llorar hasta dormirse porque no podía quitarse la inutilidad de encima.

Pero solamente se desmayó.

 _ **.**_

Había paz cuando Endeavor estaba trabajando. Natsuo estaba _castigado_ , pero la niñera ni siquiera le prestaba atención a él, ella solamente estaba para cuidar a Shōto.

Shōto estaba sentado en el comedor, y Natsuo tenía prohibido estar donde estuviese su hermanito como si tuviera algo contagioso. Cómo si la falla se contagiara.

Natsuo nunca sintió rencor por su hermano, al contrario, quería lanzarse y protegerlo cuando su padre lo atacaba. Él escuchaba a su madre llorar antes de que ella se quebrara.

Él fue quien primero acudió a los gritos de Shōto cuando su madre le estaba echando el agua hirviendo.

Natsuo sentía que Shōto necesitaba el amor de sus hermanos, sino, crecería con un alma fría como la de su padre. Sin amor, sin afecto.

Solo el más puro rencor.

Él anhelaba darle siquiera un abrazo a su hermano menor.

El teléfono de la cocina sonó y la niñera fue a tomarlo, pero Natsu se adelantó. Estaba sumamente preocupado por Touya en ese examen.

—¿Hola? —contestó.

— _¿Se encuentra Todoroki Enji ahí? —_ dijo una voz temblorosa del otro lado.

—No.

— _¿Algún adulto con el que pueda hablar?_ —Sí, definitivamente Natsu se estaba asustando. Miró a la niñera, si le pasaba a ella, no le contaría nada y Natsu necesitaba saberlo.

—No, pero puede decirme. Tengo la edad suficiente —escuchó un suspiro del otro lado.

— _Cuando llegue Todoroki Enji, por favor le comunica que su hijo mayor se encuentra en el hospital. Es urgente —_ Natsu casi deja caer el teléfono de la forma en que su mano tembló.

Agradeció, colgó y miró a la niñera con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Touya estaba de urgencias en el hospital.

Todo era culpa de su padre, si él no hubiera insistido, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Natsu ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shōto. La niñera se dio cuenta de su mirada y se acercó para preguntarle qué pasaba.

Natsuo solamente se digno a llorar y a suplicar que fueran al hospital.

 _ **.**_

Fuyumi se mordió las uñas, o lo que quedaba de ellas. Era tan nerviosa que siempre se comió las uñas hasta llegar a la carne.

No esperó que se acabara el examen para gritar por ayuda. La enfermera le había dado prioridad a Touya, pero se dio cuenta que con su quirk no curaría nada y llamó a una ambulancia para llevarlo a un hospital.

La enfermería de una escuela no tenía los implementos para ayudar a su hermano. Fuyumi entró en pánico en la ambulancia, sentada sin nada que hacer observaba cómo los paramédicos le colocaban a Touya una máscara respiratoria en la boca y le ayudaban a respirar.

Le hacían presión en el pecho como si su hermano estuviera muerto, creyó incluso escuchar a uno murmurar que no los dejara.

Luego de llegar al hospital, que bajaran a Touya en la camilla y la dejaran a ella sentarse en la sala de espera, le dieron agua y le pidieron sus datos. La UA se iba a encargar de llamar a su padre.

Fuyumi lloró. Lloró porque estaba aterrada de que algo le pasara a Touya y por haber sido tan inútil de no poder hacer algo a tiempo.

" _¿Y así quieres ser un héroe?"_ Dijo una voz en su interior.

" _¡Nunca quise ser un héroe!"_ Gritó otra voz.

—¡Fuyu! —escuchó la chica. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos turquesa preocupados de Natsu y, aunque trataba de disimularlos, los heterocromáticos de Shōto también demostraban preocupación.

—Ya llamé a su padre —comentó la niñera que tomó la mano de Shōto y lo alejó de sus hermanos. Ella había estirado la mano para tomar la de su hermanito.

—Por favor —pidió Fuyumi volviendo a estirar la mano—, deja que Shōto venga —la niñera apretó los labios. Cualquier mujer se ablandaría ante las lágrimas de los infantes, pero ella no. Ella estaba entrenada para esto.

—Órdenes, son órdenes —murmuró la mujer alejando aún más al niño de sus hermanos. Ambos lo miraron con dolor y anhelo, queriéndolo unir a ese abrazo pero con temor de hacerlo.

Shōto solamente desvió la mirada dolido, él entendía el temor que sentían ante su progenitor.

 _ **.**_

Natsuo supo que su padre había llegado cuando sintió la mano de Fuyumi apretándole la muñeca. Supo que su hermana había pensado que el niño se lanzaría a un ataque suicida contra su padre.

Y tenía razón. En ese momento, Natsu deseaba lanzarse a su padre y golpearlo con tantas fuerzas aunque no pudiese lastimarlo. Lo culpaba de todo, él había presionado a Touya para hacer ese maldito examen aun sabiendo sobre la delicada salud de su hermano mayor.

Fuyumi lo miró, sus ojos grises fríos dándole a entender que no era el mejor momento para hacer un berrinche a su padre. Y el peliblanco solo pudo ceder apretando los labios y tragándose el vómito de palabrotas que ansiaba lanzarle a su padre.

—Familiares de Touya Todoroki —escucharon la voz de un doctor acercarse a ellos. Todos se levantaron, incluyendo Shōto y la niñera. El doctor los miró, luego fijó la vista en Endeavor que llevaba aun puesto su traje de héroe y se puso un poco nervioso—. El niño está despierto, pueden entrar en orden a verlo —No esperó más nada, Natsu se soltó de la mano de su hermana y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano. Touya le miró con ojos cansados y una sonrisa cansada detrás de la máscara respiratoria.

Escuchó un sollozo a su lado para ver a Fuyumi que lo apartó para entrar a la habitación e intentar lanzarse a su hermano.

—¡No! —exclamó la niñera deteniendola—. El doctor dijo que con cuidado —comentó la mujer. Fuyumi tomó la mano de su hermano y besó los nudillos con alivio.

—Estaba muy asustada —sollozó la chica. Natsu sentía que su corazón se estrujaba, sentía ganas de llorar y patalear. Gritar y golpear a su padre. Se acercó a su hermano y se colocó al otro lado para tomarle la otra mano y acariciarle el cabello blanco.

—Ya estoy bien —murmuró Touya, su voz apagada por la máscara respiratoria. Escucharon un carraspeo y miraron a la puerta en donde estaban su padre, Shōto y la niñera. Fuyumi creyó que su padre diría algo sobre la salud de su hermano, pero no, el hombre solo los miró con frialdad en sus ojos turquesa.

—Espero que hayan hecho una buena presentación en su examen —comentó. Fuyumi sintió que su corazón se derrumbaba ante las palabras de su padre, pudo notar que la sonrisa de Touya se borraba y escuchó el crujido de los dientes de Natsu.

—¡Qué? ¡Eso es lo único que te importa? —exclamó el niño. Se fue a levantar pero la mano de Touya rodeando su muñeca lo evitó. El doctor pidió que lo dejaran pasar y entró con unos papeles en sus manos. Se acercó a un marco en la pared que estaba iluminado y colocó unos rayos x que había hecho del pecho de Touya.

—Touya siempre ha tenido problemas respiratorios ¿no? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Enji con un gruñido. Fuyumi acarició el cabello de su hermano mayor.

—Bueno, al parecer el tener un quirk de fuego no le ayudaba mucho. Touya presenta quemaduras en sus pulmones, se queman poco a poco evitando la circulación del oxígeno. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo que realizó hoy lo ha dejado en estado crítico ¿Por qué nunca han solicitado un trasplante de pulmones? —preguntó el médico a Endeavor.

—Lo solicitamos, Touya está en la lista de donaciones.

—Bueno, vamos a tener que colocarlo como prioridad, ya que Touya necesita ese trasplante lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto, Touya tendrá que tener el respirador permanentemente.

—Entiendo.

—Lo mejor es que Touya permanezca dos días en observación, luego puede volver a casa.

—Yo me quedaré esta noche —pidió Natsuo enseguida.

—No —comentó su padre provocando que el muchacho apretara los dientes—, llamaré a su abuela para que pase la noche aquí. Si quieres puedes quedarte durante el día —y salió de la habitación para llamar a la abuela por teléfono. Ambos hermanos volvieron a fijar su vista en Touya que les daba otra sonrisa.

Ese era Touya, siempre sonriendo aunque todo estuviera rompiéndose a su alrededor. Escucharon un murmullo en la puerta y los hermanos miraron a Shōto que apretaba los labios, ellos lo entendían, entendían esa mirada que tenía su hermanito.

—Hey, Shōto. Ven —dijo Touya y levantó una mano para llamar a su hermano. La niñera apretó la mano en el brazo del niño, pero éste, tal vez tomando su primer momento de rebeldía se soltó y corrió para acercarse a su hermano mayor. Touya le acarició la cabeza, pasando sus dedos por el suave cabello bicolor del niño— Te quiero, Shōto —murmuró Touya con una sonrisa—. No dejes que la ira de papá te consuma.

Todos notaron que aquello sonaba como una despedida.

 _ **.**_

Tal vez era que interiormente mantenía un deseo suicida que buscaba salir. Tal vez era que no pensaba bien las cosas, que no le tenía miedo a enfrentar a su padre y quería llamar su atención.

Decirle ¡Mírame! ¡Yo también soy tu hijo! ¡No me menosprecies!

Por eso Natsuo buscaba cualquier forma de llamar su atención, ya fuese enfrentándosele, ya fuese utilizando su quirk en público para que la policía lo buscase, o cualquier otra cosa con tal de que su padre le atendiera.

Esa noche se quedó con los ojos abiertos en su habitación hasta pasada la medianoche. El silencio en la casa Todoroki fue interrumpido por un sonido en el estudio de Endeavor. Natsuo se levantó, y bajó para enfrentarse por fin a su padre… Aunque ya lo había hecho muchas veces, esta vez no tenía a Fuyumi y a Touya cerca.

Miró por la esquina de la puerta para encontrar a su padre centrado en unos papeles. Lo vio apretarse el puente de la nariz y luego suspirar.

—¿Qué quieres, Natsuo? —habló el hombre sobresaltando al niño. Él se mordió el labio, todo su valor drenandose un poco por la imponente figura del héroe.

El héroe que en realidad no lo era.

El héroe que sólo tuvo hijos para que lo ayudaran a cumplir el sueño que él no pudo hacer.

Sí, esos pensamientos lo llenaron de valor y odio, pasó al salón.

Enji no lo miraba, como siempre, solamente se dignaba a revisar sus papeles.

—Eres un asco —le dijo con los dientes apretados. La barba y el bigote de Enji se encendieron y sus ojos turquesa brillaron con ira.

—¿Qué?

—Te importa una mierda la salud de Touya, solo quieres que pongamos en alto este absurdo apellido.

—Vocabulario —gruñó el hombre—. Y si no me importara la salud de tu hermano, no le hubiera pagado nada.

—Somos tus fallas, haces el mínimo esfuerzo por nosotros. Con el dinero que tienes, pudiste haber comprado un órgano para Touya hace mucho —Enji se apretó el puente de la nariz y se levantó para colocarse frente a su hijo.

Endeavor era enorme, pero Natsuo para su edad también lo era. Era la ventaja que había obtenido de la herencia de Enji.

—Eso no es lo que haría un héroe, hay personas que lo necesitaban antes que Touya —Natsuo apretó los puños y los dientes. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—¡Dejaste de portarte como un héroe hace mucho! ¡No eres un héroe! ¡Eres un desastre! ¡Un mal padre! ¡Un monstruo, y jamás superarás a All Might!

 _¡ZAS!_

Fue tan veloz que nadie pudo preverlo, la mejilla de Natsuo quedó ardiendo ante la cachetada que su padre le dio, quedó mirando la pared y se tambaleó hacia atrás por el golpe. Cayó golpeando el suelo con su trasero.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla roja.

—Ve a tu habitación —le dijo Enji mirándolo por fin, Natsuo tembló ante esa mirada, se levantó y fue a salir, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

—Si Touya se muere, jamás te lo perdonaré —murmuró y salió para correr hacia su habitación. Notó que Fuyumi y Shoto se asomaban de las suyas y le miraban, sin embargo, el niño ignoró las miradas de sus hermanos y entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Antes de dormir, le rezó a los dioses por la salud de su hermano.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Este capítulo simplemente me encanta muchísimo. Es simplemente lindo y doloroso a la vez (? vemos como la salud de Touya va disminuyendo también. También quise poner de que necesitaba un trasplante de pulmones, pero que Enji no había apresurado el proceso porque había personas que lo necesitaban más.**_

 _ **En fin... Adoré este capítulo y se acerca un desastre.**_


	4. Tres

_**Tres**_

 _ **.**_

Usualmente, a las seis de la mañana Rei estaba despierta. Aunque ya hubieran pasado tres años desde que dejó de atender a sus hijos, no quiso cambiar esa rutina. Una enfermera le llevó una bandeja con té que Rei amablemente le agradeció. El té ese día estaba acompañado con una flor azul que Rei recibía cada mes. Sabía que provenía de Enji y no quería nada que tuviera que ver con él.

Así que la arrojó a la basura como todas las que habían ahí.

Tomó de su té con tranquilidad observando el claro cielo de la mañana que comenzaba a colorearse con el amarillo del sol. Rei extrañaba mucho a su familia, a sus hijos mayores, recordaba cuando los levantaba de besos en las frentes y ellos soltaban risitas.

Y Shoto… Oh, cómo le hacía falta su pequeño. Rei suponía que el niño la debía odiar.

¿Qué clase de madre quema el rostro de su pequeño?

Alguien trastornada y llena de miedo como ella. Miedo y desprecio por un marido que abusaba físicamente de ella. Un héroe falso, que usaba a sus hijos para cumplir sus metas.

No, no… Rei suspiró tratando de calmar sus pensamientos antes de tener una recaída. Pensó en pedirle a su madre, la única que venía a visitarla (que tenía la autorización), que trajera a sus hijos mayores con ella algún día para poder verlos… Así fuese por la puerta.

Fue a colocar la taza de té en el platito cuando escuchó que se quebraba. Rei levantó la taza y miró extrañada la fisura de su taza.

Tal vez ella no era supersticiosa, pero siempre le habían dicho que eso era una mala señal.

Rei trató de calmarse, respirar profundamente y llamar a la enfermera para que viniera a buscar la bandeja, no vayan a pensar que trató de romper la taza para suicidarse.

Estaba harta de las pastillas.

 _ **.**_

Natsuo se despertó temprano aunque aún estaba relativamente castigado y no podría ir a la escuela. La marca quemada de su brazo se estaba difuminando ya. Hasta que no desapareciera, Enji no le daría el permiso a su hijo de partir.

Tomó algunas de las ropas de Touya de la habitación junto con sus productos de limpieza, el libro favorito de su hermano y los metió en una mochila. Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina para tomar el bento que Fuyumi había dejado hecho para que Natsuo le llevara a Touya antes de partir ella a la escuela.

Tomó el dinero para su transporte que el viejo había dejado en la mesita central, abrió la puerta para irse y la cerró con llave, Shōto estaba en la escuela y la niñera llegará cuando el más pequeño llegase, dado que Natsu no la necesitaba. Enji estaba en el trabajo, e igualmente Natsuo no le diría nada.

Después de todo, a su padre no le importaba su hermano.

El niño tomó un taxi para que se le hiciera más rápido llegar al hospital, estaba seguro que su abuela estaba apresurada por volver a su hogar.

Llegó al hospital, dio su nombre y le dieron la entrada para la habitación de su hermano. Entró con una sonrisa y Touya le recibió de igual forma.

La abuela se levantó del sofá que había en el fondo de la habitación.

—¡Gracias a los dioses! —exclamó la mujer, su cabello, que antes era rojo como el de su padre, era canoso. Natsuo suspiró, no podía culpar a su abuela por querer irse rápido de aquel lugar, considerando lo vieja que ya estaba.

—Gracias por quedarte, abuela —comentó Touya. La mujer le sonrió y le lanzó un beso.

—Espero que te mejores, cariño —la abuela pasó por su lado acarició su cabello, luego salió. Natsuo entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta para sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama de su hermano.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó.

—Un poco —asintió Touya. Ese día ya le habían quitado la máscara y le habían colocado un cable que le administraba el oxígeno que necesitaba en las vías respiratorias. Natsuo sacó las cosas de la mochila. Touya tomó el libro y suspiró sonriendo—. Ya lo estoy acabando.

—Por tercera vez —se burló Natsuo. Podía escuchar el pitido de la máquina que monitoreaba los latidos del corazón de su hermano. Se escuchaba bien y eso lo hizo tranquilizarse—. Fuyu te manda esto —le comentó sacando el bento.

—Ya desayuné, pero lo comeré más tarde —dijo el niño. Natsuo de quedó mirando a su hermano mientras éste se comenzaba a sumergir en su libro. El mayor sintió la mirada de su hermano y soltó un suspiro para mirarlo— ¿Quieres saber qué pasó?

—Por favor, ayer estaba muy asustado.

—Y apuesto que volviste a enfrentarte a papá ¿No? —Natsuo se sonrojó— por eso tienes un golpe en la mejilla —el niño se llevó la mano a la mejilla. No pensó que todavía que viese.

—Me alteré —Touya le sonrió.

—Como siempre —luego suspiró—. Natsu, no quiero que yo sea la razón por la cual papá te maltrate…

—No eres tú. Solo fue esta vez…

—Sé que tratas de llamar su atención…

—Pfff…

—¡Oye! —le reprendió su hermano mayor jalándole un mechón de cabello. El niño más pequeño se quejó— Deja de desafiarlo. Él es más fuerte que tú, además que el hielo siempre será derretido por el fuego.

—¡Pero tengo que defenderte! —Touya hizo un movimiento con la mano.

—No tienes que hacerlo —Natsuo frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? Te llevó al límite de tu poder hasta hacer inútiles tus pulmones —fue a tomar la mano del mayor, pero éste la alejó.

—Calla, Natsu —murmuró—. Yo fui el que me llevé el límite. Le pude decir desde hace mucho que no podía más.

—Y él no te hubiera prestado atención —Touya se encogió de hombros.

—O tal vez sí. Es solo… que yo soy el mayor. Yo debería ser el orgullo de él… no Shōto. Shōto era el consentido de mamá, y yo debía ser el campeón de papá.

—¿Y Fuyu y yo? ¿Los segundones en la familia imaginaria que tienes? —se estaba molestando. Touya tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y apretaba los dientes.

—Yo solo necesitaba demostrarle que valía. Que no soy un niño enfermo…

—¡Pero lo estás! Y no tienes que demostrarle nada, Tou… —Natsu tomó los hombros de su hermano y trataba de llamar su atención—. Tampoco tienes que sentirte celoso de Shōto… Touya, él sufre. El hombre al que llamamos padre lo utiliza como una máquina sin sentimientos. ¿Te hubiera gustado que te utilizara de esa forma a ti?

—No —murmuró el niño con voz apagada. Miraba hacia sus manos hechas puños en sus piernas. Su cabello blanco estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor—. Solo que él… quería ser su orgullo. El orgullo del héroe #2.

—Eso ni siquiera es un héroe —dijo Natsuo con irritación cruzándose de brazos— ¿Que es un héroe en sí? ¿Un sujeto fuerte que derrota villanos? ¿Se puede considerar héroe a alguien que trata a su familia como basura? ¿Que llevo a mamá al borde de un colapso que quemó la cara de Shōto? ¿Se le puede llenar héroe a aquel de abandona a sus hijos porque no les sirven? —quiso aguantarse las lágrimas, no quería llorar por cosas que ya sabía desde hace mucho.

—¡Yo solo deseaba ser un niño amado! —gritó Touya alterado. Natsuo se sobresaltó y tomó la mano de su hermano y enseguida se separó de un salto, Touya estaba hirviendo, quemándose al simple tacto.

—Tou, cálmate. Por favor —el chico miró a su hermano menor, al miedo en sus ojos turquesa por su salud y calmó su respiración. Podía sentir su cuerpo arder por dentro pero lo ignoró.

—Lo siento… —comentó y luego tosió.

—No, yo lo siento. No debí alterarte —Natsuo suspiró y volvió a tocar la mano de su hermano. Suspiró cuando sintió que la temperatura disminuía.

Touya se hizo un poco a un lado y me indicó a Natsuo que se subiera a la cama.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —preguntó y Touya asintió. Natsuo se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos para acostarse al lado de Touya. El chico mayor abrió el libro y comenzó a leer sintiendo la suave respiración de su hermano menor a su lado.

—¿No dormiste bien? —le preguntó.

—No. Estaba preocupado —respondió Natsuo. Touya mordió su labio, estaba tan cansado de preocupar a las personas. Cómo maldecía su enfermedad.

Quiso disculparse, pero conocía a su hermano y lo testarudo que era que iba a gritarle si se disculpaba. No era culpa suya estar enfermo, aunque Touya sí lo creía.

Él tenía la culpa por haber nacido tan débil. Él tenía la culpa por ser tan pequeño con un poder tan fuerte.

Él pudo haber sido ideal para su padre, pero ahí estaba, siendo inútil.

Sintió una palma helada tocar su brazo. Touya no se daba cuenta que estaba aumentando su temperatura corporal y Natsuo estaba intentando volverlo a la normalidad.

Touya cerró los ojos para concentrarse y disminuir su temperatura. Escuchó la risa de su hermano a su lado al volver a la normalidad.

—Te estás alterando —pudo notar que la risa era fingida. Los ojos de Natsuo decían otra cosa. Touya miró bien a su hermano, siempre envidió su contextura y altura.

Natsuo a pesar de tener doce, parecía un niño de quince. Había heredado la altura de su padre con el poder de su madre.

—Te pareces mucho a papá ¿sabías? —le comentó Touya. Natsuo frunció el ceño y apoyó su cabeza contra su almohada.

—Trato de no pensar en eso —respondió. Claro que él sabía que se parecía a su padre. Su madre, los abuelos, todo el mundo se lo decía. Hasta la fotografías de su padre joven las hacían.

—Y Fuyu se parece mucho a mamá —continuó Touya. Natsuo sonrió, era verdad—. Sin embargo, pensar en eso me asusta. Fuyu está terminando de criarnos desde que mamá fue internada, ella tiene mucha presión y ahora que entre al curso de héroes será peor. Que difícil será para ella convertirse en heroína con tres niños a cuestas… y ni siquiera son sus hijos.

—¿Crees que entren? —preguntó Natsu.

—Ella destruyó muchos robots. Yo no tantos hasta que me dio el ataque. Ella entrará, yo no.

—Pero eso es bueno ¿no?

—¿Actualmente? Sí. ¿Cuando has visto un héroe pegado a un respirador?

—¿Y si tienes unos nuevos pulmones?

—¿Algún día iré a tenerlos?

—Yo lo creo —Touya soltó una risita amarga.

—Fuyu no es la única que se llena de esperanzas.

 _ **.**_

Se quedaron dormidos luego de leer el libro. Fue como a las diez cuando Natsu comenzó a sentir un calor abrasador.

Se sentía ahogado y cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver a Touya a su lado gimiendo de dolor y sudando.

—Touya ¿Tou, que pasa? —Tocó a su hermano y quitó la mano ante la piel ardiente del niño. Touya abrió los ojos de repente comenzó a agitarse. Respiraba de forma apresurada por la boca y Natsuo supo enseguida que necesitaba buscar a un doctor—. Traeré al doctor — bajó de la cama tropezandose y salió corriendo.

Touya, por su parte, sentía que se quemaba por dentro. Estaba sudando por el calor que estaba sintiendo, se sentía ahogarse, ya no lograba administrar aire en sus pulmones ya dañados.

No podía, simplemente sentía que inhalaba y expulsaba fuego. Podía escuchar un pitido en sus oídos y no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y la enfermera entró.

La mujer le hizo recostarse en la cama, vio a otras personas acercarse y comenzar a monitorear las máquinas. Le colocaron la máscara respiratoria, pero aún así, Touya no podía sentir el oxígeno entrar a su cuerpo.

Podía sentir como iba perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco. Miró hacia la puerta para notar en un hueco entre los cuerpos, a su hermano con su rostro surcado en lágrimas.

Trató de estirar la mano, pero lo evitaron pegandola nuevamente en la cama. Quería recorfortarlo, decirle que las cosas estaban bien, aunque en realidad no lo estaban.

Recordó que normalmente era Natsuo quien lo defendía a él. Y se reprimió el haber discutido con él antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

 _ **.**_

Le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara porque podía estorbar al personal médico. Natsuo solamente se sentó en la sala de espera y se colocó a llorar.

Estaba asustado, aterrado. Luego de la discusión habían estado hablando normal. Touya no tenía que alterarse, que colocarse así.

Miró su teléfono cuando se tranquilizó un poco y buscó el número de Fuyumi, quiso marcar pero sus dedos temblaron y no lo hizo. No quería molestar y asustar a nadie.

Touya estaba bien.

Solo había tenido una recaída.

Estaba bien.

Estaba bien…

Estaba…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el personal salió. Natsu estaba perdido de cuánto tiempo había llorado, de cuánto tiempo los doctores llevaban en la habitación de su hermano.

Miró el reloj, una hora.

Las enfermeras se alejaron y el doctor llegó a donde Natsuo y se sentó frente a él. Natsuo lo escucho suspirar.

—¿Tienes en donde llamar a tu padre, pequeño? —Natsuo asintió y le entregó el teléfono al doctor. Éste llamó a una enfermera y le entregó el teléfono—. Llama a Todoroki Enji, dile que es urgente que venga —y eso logró sacar a Natsuo del shock.

—¿Qué pasó con mi hermano, doctor? —preguntó el niño. El doctor miró al pequeño y Natsuo estaba seguro de haber visto lástima en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no esperas a que tu padre esté aquí? —le preguntó al niño. No podía decir aquella noticia solamente al niño.

No podía simplemente hacerlo.

—Pero mi hermano…

—Cuando tu padre esté aquí —dijo el doctor.

Tal vez podía verse algo frío, pero estaba seguro que el niño se alteraría sin una figura paterna que lo reconforte en el lugar.

El niño siguió insistiendo, un enfermero de situó en la puerta de la habitación de Touya para evitar que su hermano le viese.

El doctor agradeció cuando Endeavor llegó a donde él, tan solo veinte minutos después de la llamada que le hicieron. Natsuo le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero a la vez agradeció la llegada de su padre. Por fin le podrían decir qué pasaba.

El doctor le pidió a Enji que se sentara y trató de apartar la mirada de los turquesa fríos del héroe.

—Algo alteró a Touya —comenzó el doctor y Natsu apretó sus dientes—. El niño comenzó a hiperventilar, su quirk se salió de control de forma interna y terminó de quemar sus pulmones… por más que lo intentamos, por más que hicimos todo lo posible… lamentablemente, lo perdimos.

» Touya tuvo un paro respiratorio y falleció.

» Lo siento mucho.

Natsuo estaba en shock. No daba la razón de lo que estuviera escuchando fuera real.

Pero era malditamente real.

En su cabeza solamente había un solo culpable para tal situación: él.

Él, que había ocasionado que Touya se alterara.

Él, que había comenzado una discusión sin sentido.

Él, que nunca era lo suficientemente maduro como para entender las cosas.

Él, que no podía mantener su bocota cerrada ante todo lo que sucedía.

Se levantó, ignoró a su padre reprendiéndolo y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano. El enfermero lo dejó pasar y Natsu abrió la puerta.

Touya estaba acostado tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido.

No había cables, no había respirador, no había máquina marcando sus latidos… solo un horripilante silencio sepulcral. El niño tembló mientras se acercaba a su pálido hermano. Su piel se había puesto tan pálida, o tal vez era su pelo blanco…

Touya extrañamente se veía más pequeño ahora.

Natsuo se acercó más para tomar su mano, todavía seguía cálida pero pronto se enfriaría. Esperaba que Touya se levantara y le sonriera.

Que le dijera " _¿Por qué lloras ahora, tonto hermano menor?"_

O algo.

Pero no, Touya permaneció en silencio, dormido.

No iba a despertar jamás.

Y Natsuo no podía creer que lo último que había hecho con él había sido discutir.

Por su culpa su hermano se había alterado.

Por su culpa su hermano estaba muerto ahora.

El grito desgarrador que salió de sus labios y raspó su garganta lo escuchó hasta su padre en la sala de espera.

Natsuo se lanzó al cuerpo pálido de Touya y lloró.

* * *

 _ **Nota: LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO. TOUYA DEBÍA MORIR! LO SIENTO, EN VERDAD T_T**_

 _ **Este capítulo me encantó, ha tenido muchos cambios dado que quería hacerlo muy sentimental. La escena de Rei me gusta mucho y bueno, lo de la taza, lo he visto en muchos animes y quise hacerlo aquï, lo siento XD**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, en verdad, yo lo amé T_T**_

 _ **Los quiero. Gracias por leer.**_


	5. Cuatro

_**Cuatro**_

 _ **.**_

Fuyumi odiaba el tráfico. Había decidido tomar un taxi dado que pensó que podría ser más rápido que tomar el tren, ahora se arrepentía enormemente.

La llamada de su padre la había interrumpido en clases, y ella había estado tan preocupada por Touya que simplemente entró en pánico cuando recibió esa llamada.

Su padre nunca le interrumpiría.

 _«Ven al hospital de inmediato.»_

Fue lo único que Endeavor le había dicho.

Suspiró de alivio cuando llegó que tomó unos billetes para dejárselos al taxista y correr fuera del auto antes de recibir un cambio. Corrió hasta urgencias y se encontró con su padre en la sala de espera.

Natsuo estaba dormido en un sillón a su lado, Fuyumi vio rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Un nudo apareció en su garganta y se acercó a su padre que estaba llenando unas fórmulas.

—Papá… —saludó ella. El hombre levantó su vista para mirarla y luego la bajó. Fuyumi miró a su hermano menor, había un dolor en su rostro dormido— ¿Que… pasó?

—Touya está muerto —soltó el hombre en un gruñido. Así, sin preparación.

Fuyumi ahogó un grito, sus piernas no aguantaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Las lágrimas calientes en contraste con su piel fría, comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

No, no, no Touya.

No, no, no su hermano.

Todo era su culpa… si ella no hubiera tomado todos los nutrientes…

—No te derrumbes, Fuyumi —dijo Endeavor con furia. La albina miró, con sus ojos aún inundados de lágrimas a su padre, le costaba entender como no le dolía ni siquiera un poco la muerte de su primogénito—. Ahora lo que menos quiero es que te pongas a llorar como una niña débil. Necesito tu ayuda.

Fuyumi se levantó, el llanto en su garganta y miró a Natsuo.

—El doctor tuvo que dormirlo porque estaba muy alterado —respondió Enji ante la pregunta silenciosa. Fuyumi podía imaginarlo perfectamente. El dolor que sentiría su hermano ante la muerte de Touya. Natsuo adoraba a Touya, ahora solo…—, cuando se levante estará peor, así que necesito que lo calmes. Debo hacer los papeles del funeral y no puedo hacerlo con un niño gritándome.

Sí, Fuyumi podía ver a Natsuo gritándole a su padre. Podía ver la escena de manera perfecta y clara. Miró a su padre, su rostro serio y frío a pesar de sus llamas.

Era increíble la tranquilidad como decía las cosas, Fuyumi no imaginó que fuera tan cruel.

Asintió.

—Voy al baño a lavarme la cara —comentó. Su padre asintió.

—No te demores —comentó y volvió a los papeles en sus manos. Fuyumi se dirigió al baño, aún el nudo en su pecho haciéndose más y más grande cada vez.

Ahí, se encerró en un cubículo y bajó la tapa de un retrete para sentarse en él.

Ahí, por fin desató el nudo en su pecho y su garganta para poder respirar.

Y lloró.

 _ **.**_

La niñera tenía el ceño fruncido cuando fue a recogerlo. Shōto creía que no necesitaba que lo fueran a recoger, tenía suficiente edad para ir y volver solo, pero eran órdenes.

Se dio cuenta, cuando ya estaban en el auto, que se dirigían a casa y no al hospital a ver a su hermano.

—Quería ir a ver a Touya —comentó Shōto. Vio a la niñera apretar los labios.

—Tu padre me ordenó llevarte a casa —contestó la mujer.

—Solo quiero saber cómo está mi hermano mayor, no haré más nada —la niñera negó con la cabeza.

—Órdenes, son órdenes —Shōto estaba comenzando a detestar esa frase.

Debió imaginarse que algo malo estaba pasando cuando al entrar a los terrenos de la familia Todoroki había gente ahí. Los abuelos, tanto de madre y de padre, tomando té y lanzándole una mirada lastimera, estaba seguro de haber visto a la abuela llorar. Había algunos héroes también, de la agencia de su padre y otros más. El actual número tres, Best Jeanist se encontraba ahí también.

Al entrar a la casa, se encontraba Fuyumi repartiendo té, ella le miró y le costó no tirar la bandeja y correr hacia su hermanito. Solo lo hizo cuando terminó de repartir, dejó la bandeja en la cocina y corrió hacia él.

La niñera no podía decir nada, Fuyumi era la que había reemplazado a su madre desde que ella fue internada. Fuyumi lo amaba, como si alguien pudiese amar a un niño contaminado.

Sin embargo, Shōto se dejó sumergir en los brazos de su hermana que comenzó a sollozar en su hombro.

Ahí fue cuando Shōto entendió todo.

Touya…

—Fuyu… —comentó el niño.

—Tou se fue, Shōto —respondió la chica sollozando—. Él se ha ido.

Shōto quedó sin palabras, el dolor en su pecho se dio, pero sus lágrimas no salieron.

Estaba seco.

 _ **.**_

Su padre lo había dopado para que dejara de llorar, de sufrir y patalear. Le había gritado que dejara de comportarse como un niño pequeño, que hasta Shōto podría lidiar mejor con la situación.

Natsuo no sabía si podría hacerlo, tal vez sí, porque su maldito padre había convertido a su pequeño hermano en una máquina. Le quería suprimir los sentimientos a un pobre niño y convertirlo en un robot de venganza y deseo.

Tragó en seco y miró al techo de su cuarto. Se había cansado de llorar y culparse, aunque sabía que solamente se había quedado sin reserva de lágrimas y pronto volverían. Le dolía el pecho, la culpa la tenía encima, no dejaba de culparse por todo lo que había pasado.

Le costaba cerrar los ojos. No sería fácil hacerlo si lo único que había en su cabeza era la imagen de Touya quemándose por dentro. Touya pidiendo oxígeno a gritos. Touya mirándolo, suplicando con esos ojos grises que lo ayudara.

Luego pasaba a imágenes del arduo entrenamiento a los cuales su padre les exigió. Recordaba la sensación que sentía de estarse congelando por dentro cuando su padre los hacía llegar al límite, él y Fuyumi pegados en la calefacción para entrar en calor. Touya con quemaduras, con su poder demasiado grande para su propio cuerpo.

Touya pidiendo aire. Touya con su respirador sonriendo como si nada pasara.

Y luego había imágenes bonitas. Natsuo y Touya jugando fútbol. Fuyumi y Touya riendo, abrazándose como los mellizos que se amaban. Había imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza que eran de álbumes de fotos, como el primer año de Shōto que Natsuo no recordaba. La sonrisa de todos, la seriedad de su padre… la fragilidad de su madre.

El sollozo se atoró en su garganta, quería dejarlo salir y a la vez no. Había escuchado a su padre llamarlo débil antes de que el sueño por la inyección lo invadiera.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta sonó.

—Natsu… —era Fuyumi—, te traje té.

—No quiero —respondió dándole la espalda a la puerta. Escuchó el suspiro de su hermana del otro lado de la puerta.

—Natsu, no sé lo que pasó. No sé lo que viste, pero sé que debió haber sido horrible. Solo, por favor… no te internes. Déjame ayudarte —Natsuo se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió para ver a su hermana.

—¿Cómo estás tan fuerte? —le preguntó Natsu. Fuyumi se mordió el labio tratando de no llorar.

—No lo soy —respondió—, solo aparento serlo —Natsuo tomó la bandeja y la dejó en su escritorio, luego, se giró a su hermana y la abrazó. Fuyumi no tardó en derrumbarse en lágrimas.

 _ **.**_

La mujer de cabello blanco sintió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral al entrar al hospital psiquiátrico. Su corazón aún dolía la pérdida de su nieto, pero debía mantener una postura firme y fuerte para darle la noticia a su hija.

— _Es mala idea decirle a Rei. Va a tener una recaída —_ recordó lo que su yerno le había dicho. La mujer siempre había mantenido una relación fría como su hielo con su yerno, sabiendo todos los maltratos que su hija sufría. Maldijo a su difunto marido por acceder a ese matrimonio forzado, Rei era hermosa, se hubiera conseguido algo mejor que un simple héroe.

Pero no era algo que ella podía evitar, su marido y sus costumbres aún estuvieron basadas en el Japón antiguo y hasta su propio matrimonio fue arreglado, aunque claro, ella había tenido la virtud de que su esposo había sido un buen hombre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo se sintió pesado. Maldita sea, la edad la estaba agarrando fuerte, tuvo suerte de ser una mujer sana y la noticia no afectó su salud.

Recordó llegar casi corriendo a la casa para encontrar a Fuyumi llorando en la mesita de la sala. Enji había vuelto a ir al hospital a terminar los papeles funerarios para la cremación del cuerpo de Touya y Natsuo había sido dopado debido a que estaba alterado.

Fuyumi estaba sufriendo sola, y la mujer se acercó a su niña, que era tan parecida a Rei, y la abrazó para llorar junto a ella.

Fuyumi se había aferrado tanto a ella, y había mojado su camisa con lágrimas. Le había dicho que su padre le había pedido que no llorara, pero que ella tenía que hacerlo.

Y la mujer le había dejado hacerlo, porque la niña tenía que llorar, era parte del duelo. No sé imaginó como se sentían sus nietos, Fuyumi y Natsuo que eran muy apegados a Touya. Los tres siempre juntos, siempre apegados debido al rechazo de su padre.

Suspiró.

Se acercó a la recepción para registrarse y registrar la visita hacia su hija. Sabía que Rei tomaría muy mal la muerte de Touya, y ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de ir a contar la noticia.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Si a ella, que el niño era su nieto, le había dolido tanto en su corazón y aún quería llorar, no imaginaba cómo iba a pasar con su querida hija.

Oh, su pobre Rei.

—Señora —llamó la enfermera, la mujer la miró—. Recibimos una llamada del señor Todoroki pidiendo que no la dejemos entrar.

—¿Qué? ¡Es mi hija! —exclamó y maldijo a su yerno.

—El anuncio de la muerte de su hijo, podría afectar mucho la salud de la señora Todoroki —comentó la enfermera—. Ella ha estado teniendo una increíble mejora, podría recaer —la mujer suspiró (había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho en el día).

—No le diré, solo quiero verla —comentó. La enfermera la miró y asintió. La llevó hacia los jardines del hospital, Rei había salido de su habitación ese día.

Pudo observar el cabello blanco de su hija, estaba sentada en una banca con un cuaderno en sus manos.

—El doctor me pidió que escribiera las cosas bonitas que veía —le comentó Rei cuando su madre llegó a su lado. Le brindó una sonrisa—. Hola, mamá —la mujer mayor forzó una sonrisa.

—Cariño —se sentó a su lado— ¿cómo estás?

—Tranquila —dejó la libreta y el lápiz a un lado y se ajustó el pañuelo en sus hombros—. Mamá, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Lo que quieras, cariño —comentó la mujer tomando la mano de su hija.

—¿Podrías traer a los niños la próxima vez que vengas? —la mujer tragó en seco, la noticia en la punta de su lengua.

—No sé si tengan la autorización de venir —los ojos grises de Rei tenían un brillo de esperanza en ellos.

—Por favor. Sé que Shōto me debe odiar, así que con que vengan los mellizos y Natsu es suficiente. O al menos uno de ellos —la mirada de Rei era suplicante. Su madre forzó una sonrisa nuevamente.

No podía, simplemente no podía darle esa noticia enseguida.

—Claro, cariño.

 _ **.**_

Cuando el último héroe se fue, Fuyumi suspiró aliviada. Podía sentir un peso invisible sobre su espalda. Subió al segundo piso y fue a ver cómo estaba Shōto.

La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y estaba segura de escuchar un llanto tras de ella. Shōto había permanecido serio y en silencio durante todo el día, recibiendo las condolencias con asentimientos con la cabeza. Llegó un momento en que el niño desapareció y ahora era que Fuyumi lo encontraba.

Una parte de ella, muy pequeña, sonreía, ya que el escuchar llorar a Shōto significaba que su hermanito aún no estaba contaminado con el amor al poder de su padre. Quiso entrar y abrazarlo, incluso tocó su puerta pero Shōto le pidió que se fuese. Fuyumi no tuvo otra alternativa que dejar que Shōto pasara la noche de su duelo solo.

Apretó sus labios y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Natsuo. La abrió para encontrar a su hermano menor dormido, la respiración de Natsuo era calma, pero ella podía ver las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y la escarcha en la cama.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Recogió algunas tazas de té vacías de las que había ofrecido y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarlo. Se puso los guantes cuando sintió una mano grande en su hombro haciéndola sobresaltar.

—Deja, yo hago eso —dijo Enji. El hombre le quitó los guantes de las manos. Fuyumi se quedó muda, su padre jamás se había metido en la cocina—. Ve a descansar, hiciste mucho hoy.

Fuyumi bajó la mirada y tomó un trapo.

—Te ayudaré a secar —Enji asintió. Trabajaron en silencio, el hombre lavando y su hija secando. Fuyumi miraba a su padre de reojo, era alto e imponente, siempre con una mirada ceñuda.

Pero esa noche tenía los hombros caídos, como si un peso se colocara en sus hombros.

—La cremación de Touya será mañana en la mañana—rompió el silencio Enji—. Pedí que fuera algo privado.

—Le diré a Natsu y Shōto mañana temprano—contestó ella, y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Fuyumi terminó de secar la olla del té, lo último que quedaba y miró a su padre que se había apoyado en el mesón

—Gracias —dijo el hombre y esquivó la mirada gris de su hija. Fuyumi ya iba a preguntar porque su padre le agradecía, pero Enji quitó una de sus manos del mesón y la posicionó sobre la cabeza de su hija mayor—, por mantenerte fuerte.

Y se alejó. Fuyumi se quedó sorprendida ante aquel momento de debilidad de su padre.

Siempre le había dolido la muerte de Touya… y le había agradecido a Fuyumi por mantenerse fuerte. Aunque ella no lo había sido mucho.

Fuyumi dejó el trapo en la cocina y apretó los ojos, tratando de calmar su respiración. Restregó sus ojos y trató de mantenerse tan fuerte como su padre creía que ella era.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Dios, en verdad me dolió escribir este capítulo. Quería explorar el proceso de duelo de todos los personajes, pero me antojé en centrarme en Fuyu.**_

 _ **El que Rei aún no sepa de la muerte de su hijo les saldrá el tiro por la culata, ya que no lo tomara muy bien saberlo después de que hubiera pasado.**_

 _ **Sobre el momento de Enji y Fuyumi, siento que ella es la única que ha visto el lado más humano de su padre. Ella es la que más está pegada a él en la crianza de Shōto, así que lo siento así.**_

 _ **Vamos! Enji puede ser un hijo de perra con sus hijos, pero siento que al menos debió sentir un poquito de dolor por su hijo mayor. Al menos un poquito.**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **Espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado.**_

 _ **El que viene también está bastante centrado en Fuyumi.**_


	6. Cinco

_**Cinco**_

 _ **.**_

El viejo sabía ocultar cosas, Shōto podría pensar que era experto en eso. Ocultó el maltrato hacia su esposa, el abandono hacia sus hijos mayores y el maltrato hacia él.

Y ahora ocultaba que había prácticamente obligado a su hijo mayor a explotar demasiado su poder hasta quemarse. Shōto había leído sobre los quirks y sobre la forma en que el usarlos con demasía podía traer consecuencias en su cuerpo.

Él lo había experimentado, el sentirse congelado por dentro cuando se negaba a usar el fuego de su padre. Él se había unido a sus hermanos de hielo en la habitación con la calefacción al máximo. Así como se había unido a Touya algunas veces cuando el fuego le alteraba.

A Shōto no le sorprendía que su madre no estuviese ahí, tal vez no la habían dejado salir del hospital y el niño no iba a querer estar en la misma habitación que ella.

La pondría muy incómoda.

Shōto se había mantenido alejado del ataúd en donde estaba Touya. Había observado a Fuyumi y a Natsuo abrazarse mientras lloraban y había evadido la mirada cuando sus hermanos le habían llamado con los ojos a unirse a ellos. Shōto no quería estar ahí, le dolía demasiado el pecho y la garganta luego de haber llorado en la noche.

Creía que lo que más le dolía era el poco tiempo que había podido pasar con ellos gracias a su padre. Shōto recordaba poquísimo del tiempo en que su quirk aún no se descubría, recordaba jugar con sus hermanos mayores y ser felices juntos. Luego ser separado de ellos como si ellos fuesen una plaga.

Veía a cada rato los ojos grises y azules mirándolo con anhelo, extrañandolo.

¿Como un hombre podía hacer que un lazo tan unido como el fraternal se rompiese?

Shōto se levantó y las piernas le temblaron, se dirigió hacia el ataúd y observó la palidez de Touya. Su pelo blanco solo lo hacía ver como un fantasma.

Shōto siempre se preguntó porqué en los funerales el ataúd era abierto para que pudieras ver al difunto. Tal vez era para caer en la ruda realidad de que jamás volvería.

 _ **.**_

—Yo lo alteré —Fuyumi observó a Natsuo, su hermano tenía las manos hechas puños en su pantalón clásico.

—Natsu… —los ojos de Natsuo estaban hinchados y unas pequeñas sombras oscuras enmarcaban sus ojos en su pálida piel. Extraño, dado que Fuyumi lo había visto dormir el día anterior.

—Tuvimos una pequeña discusión unas horas antes de que muriera. Y él se alteró. Touya estaba celoso de Shōto, de que él fuera el preferido de papá y no él aunque fuese el mayor. Y yo traté de decirle que Shōto sufría, que él se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Shōto salía herido —levantó la mano y se secó las lágrimas—. Touya solo quería ser útil para el viejo, pero… pero era débil, pero él era el mejor hermano mayor del mundo —Fuyumi pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermano y lo pegó a ella.

—No es tu culpa, Natsu…

—En parte sí lo es. El resto de culpa es de Enji por dañar el cuerpo de Touya —Fuyumi apretó los labios, sabía que razonar con su hermano en su dolor no la llevaría a nada.

Si antes había una relación tensa entre Natsuo y su padre, ahora era peor. Con la muerte de Touya se desató un odio más profundo en su hermano por Endeavor. Fuyumi suspiró con dolor, acarició el hombro de su Natsuo en silencio.

 _ **.**_

Las cenizas de Touya quedaron en un jarrón sobre un estante en la casa. A Fuyumi le dolía, no quería pensar en su hermano más quemado, en un pequeño jarrón.

Sin embargo, así había querido su padre.

Natsuo trataba de no mirarlas, pero rezaba en la pequeña fotografía de Touya que su abuela había colocado en una mesita junto a unas velas. Agradeció a la abuela por eso. Solo había pasado una semana luego del funeral y tenía que volver a su vida normal, sin embargo, el desarrollo de esa vida normal se estaba haciendo difícil de manejar dado a que no había podido dormir bien desde la muerte de su hermano.

Natsuo había intentado de todo, había dado vueltas en la cama, había salido al patio a correr en silencio para cansarse, pero aun así, sus ojos no se cerraban, su cerebro no tomaba el descanso que requería.

Cada vez que intentaba dormir, la imagen de su hermano se producía en su cabeza. Y la falta de ese sueño le estaba costando caro: No podía concentrarse en la escuela, estaba más distraído, y las ojeras profundas en ahora su pálida piel eran más notables.

Dejó su mochila en su habitación y se cambió de ropa sabiendo que, como ya había vuelto a su vida luego del castigo, debía ir a entrenar con el entrenador que su padre había contratado para sus hijos mayores cuando comenzó a centrarse más en el entrenamiento de su hijo menor luego del _accidente._

Natsuo no quería entrenar, odiaba hacerlo, él no quería tomar ese maldito examen de la UA, no si ésta fue lo que provocó la muerte de Touya en primer lugar. Tampoco quería ser un héroe, no si el gremio aprobaba un héroe tan corrupto como Endeavor. Un héroe que en realidad no era uno.

Pero hoy iba a hacerlo para ver si se cansaba y por fin podía conciliar el sueño. Cuando salió de su habitación se encontró con Shoto, su hermano menor no se veía tampoco muy bien, también estaba vestido para entrenar con su padre.

Natsuo creyó que Shōto ya estaba entrenando, dado que él siempre lograba llegar temprano. Aunque la primaria de su hermano y su escuela media estaban en el mismo edificio, Shōto era buscado por la niñera en el auto y Natsuo volvía a casa en tren.

No es que no pudiese subir al auto, es que no quería estar cerca a la niñera de Shōto que era una despreciable mujer que parecía no tener corazón.

Natsu le dio el paso a su hermano para que pasara primero, por cortesía, pero Shōto confundió el gesto creyendo que su hermano no quería estar cerca de él, que le tenía miedo, que se había dejado llevar por fin por su padre y había creído que Shōto era superior.

Aunque lo último no era mentira. Sus hermanos mayores fueron criados con el pensamiento de que su pequeño hermano menor era un ser superior a ellos mismos. Se habían criado con el pensamiento de que Shōto era el perfecto y ellos el defecto.

Shōto bajó rápidamente la escaleras y Natsuo tras él la bajó despacio.

El patio de la residencia Todoroki era enorme, el entrenador de Natsuo era un primo de su madre. Un quirk de hielo para entrenar de manera perfecta el suyo.

—Te demoraste —comentó su entrenador. Natsuo solo se encogió de hombros y el hombre gruñó, no le gustaba que le contestaran sin respeto.

Fue rápido que Natsu no pudo preverlo, su primo se movió rápido y una ráfaga de hielo frío golpeó su cara, provocando un horrible dolor de cabeza que se intensificó por no haber dormido bien. Su entrenador colocó un manto de hielo bajo sus pies y otro golpe en la cara y Natsuo se cayó de espaldas golpeandose la cabeza contra el suelo.

Creyó ver estrellas, al principio supuso que se desmayaría, su vista comenzó a emborronarse y los llamados de su entrenador quedaron de segundo plano cuando el rostro sonriente de Touya apareció en su vista.

— _¿Qué pasa, Natsu? ¿No puedes con una simple pelea con un niño enfermo?_ —Natsuo jadeó, espabiló y su vista se aclaró para darse cuenta que no había nada ahí.

La imagen de su entrenador apareció por sobre él con el ceño fruncido.

—Levántate —gruñó. Natsuo gimió de dolor mientras se sentaba, se acarició detrás de la cabeza notando que comenzaría a salirle una contusión.

Cerró los ojos, se sentía tan cansado. Quería irse a dormir, pero sabía que apenas tocara la cama no podría hacerlo.

Escuchó una risa infantil y abrió los ojos de inmediato buscando la risa. Era de la Touya y Natsuo creyó que se volvería loco porque estaba escuchando a su hermano muerto. La risa era constante en su oído como si Touya estuviera a su lado, así que comenzó a buscar en todos lados, como si esperara que su hermano en verdad no estuviera muerto y le estuviese jugando una broma.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombros. Miró enfrente de él a unos ojos grises y cabello blanco que primero lo hicieron entrar en pánico, pero después, al notar que era su primo se calmó.

—No has estado durmiendo bien ¿verdad? —le preguntó. Natsu se quedó callado y apretó los labios. Su primo suspiró— Contestame Natsuo ¿Has dormido?

—No —contestó. Su entrenador negó con la cabeza y le tomó del brazo para levantarlo.

—¿Desde cuando no puedes dormir? —le hizo señas para que lo acompañara, se dirigieron a la cocina y su primo comenzó a calentar agua.

—Desde que Touya murió —el muchacho mayor se detuvo y miró al niño con sorpresa.

—¿Tienes una semana sin dormir? —Natsuo apretó los labios— ¿Que pasó en el patio?

—Nada. No es nada.

" _Es la culpa que me carcome por dentro porque tengo parte de culpa de la muerte de mi hermano. Ahora lo veo y lo escucho reír."_

Sintió un golpe detrás de su cabeza, era suave a diferencia de los otros que usualmente su entrenador le daba. Natsuo lo miró, el hombre tenía el ceño fruncido, dándole a entender que no le creía para nada.

—Vi a Touya y lo escuché reír, pero no creo en fantasmas así que no…

—Oh, no es un fantasma —comentó su entrenador. La olla pitó y el hombre sirvió el agua en una taza. Natsuo observó la olla con un poco de temor, luego de lo de Shōto con esa misma olla ya le daba miedo tenerla cerca… No se imaginaba a su pequeño hermano, ni siquiera se acercaba a la cocina—. Tienes una semana en la que no has pegado el ojo. Tu cerebro no ha descansado, es obvio que estás comenzando a alucinar —le colocó una taza de té y tomó un tarro de pastillas del estante de arriba. Sacó una y se la ofreció—. Trágatela y luego vas a tu cuarto a descansar.

—¿Alucinando? ¿Me volveré loco? —Natsuo tembló. Las alucinaciones solo las conectaba con la locura y los locos solo iban a un lugar: El psiquiátrico.

En donde estaba Rei.

Natsu no quería que lo separaran aún más de sus hermanos y lo internaran en un hospital.

—Oye, oye —la mano de su primo le tocó el hombro tratándolo de calmar—. Las alucinaciones son síntomas normales de personas que no han dormido. No a todos les da, pero es posible. Ahora tómate esta pastilla, el té y ve a descansar.

Natsuo asintió. Tomó la pastilla y luego la pasó con el té, no le importó que aún estuviese un poco caliente y agradeció el calor en su garganta. Subió a su habitación torpemente y se lanzó enseguida en la cama.

El efecto de la pastilla no tardó en caerle encima.

 _ **.**_

Cuando Fuyumi llegó a casa no fue recibida por nadie. Debió suponer que sus hermanos estaban entrenando. Subió a su habitación y dejó su mochila, se cambió y bajó a preparar la cena de la casa. La casa Todoroki era más silenciosa que nunca, anteriormente ella podría escuchar a Natsuo y Touya hablando mientras esperaban que ella terminara la cena. O ellos se acercaban a ayudarla.

Suspiró y continuó preparando los fideos y picando las verduras. Se extrañó que la niñera de Shōto no estuviera a sus alrededores, pero lo agradeció. A Fuyumi nunca le agradó la niñera de Shōto, era fría, y brusca. Tal vez era porque su padre le pagaba bien, o en la agencia de niñeras le habían enseñado eso, pero no dejaba que Shōto se divirtiera, no dejaba que se uniera de vez en cuando con sus hermanos más que en la cena. No curaba sus heridas cuando su padre se pasaba y Shōto salía quemado y golpeado.

La niñera fue contratada hacía dos años, anteriormente Fuyumi era la que cuidó a Shōto luego de su madre. La que lo cuidó, la que le limpió la herida en el ojo con un nudo en su garganta y la boca sellada ya que tenía prohibido hablar del tema, mientras Shōto siseaba de dolor y apretaba sus pequeñas manos en sus brazos.

— _Fuyu, me duele…_ —le lloraba el niño, y ella solamente podía darle palabras dulces de aliento mientras curaba aquella horrible quemadura.

Y luego vino esa mujer a quitarle el trabajo a ella, nada más velando para que Shōto no se uniera a sus hermanos, porque no hacía más nada.

Fuyumi gruñó y descargó toda su rabia con la carne mientras la picaba.

Luego de estar lista la cena. La sirvió e hizo un llamado a todos.

—Natsuo está dormido en su habitación —le dijo su primo mientras se colocaba los zapatos en la puerta negándose de asistir a la cena. Le temía al marido de su prima y trataba lo menos posible de estar cerca de él—. No ha dormido en días y ya estaba alucinando, así que le di un pastilla para dormir. Es posible que no despierte hasta mañana.

Fuyumi asintió y lo despidió. Shōto y su padre ya estaban sentados en la mesa y Fuyumi se acercó a ellos.

Ninguno preguntó por Natsu aun cuando no habían escuchado a su primo mencionarlo. ella tampoco habló.

 _ **.**_

Más tarde, esa noche, Shōto estaba sentado leyendo un libro mientras Fuyumi veía televisión a su lado. La puerta sonó y ella se dirigió a abrirla. Un muchacho le sonrió y le entregó el correo. El solo sello le hizo tragar en seco a Fuyumi. Habían pasado tantas cosas que se había olvidado que tenían que llegar: Los resultados del exámen de la UA.

Tal vez su padre no avisó a la misma UA sobre el fallecimiento de Touya, dado que habían dos cartas.

 _Todoroki Touya._

 _Todoroki Fuyumi._

Fuyumi subió rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación con las dos cartas. Abrió primero la de Touya.

Había una carta para el niño dando disculpas ante la noticia que no había cumplido el suficiente puntaje para entrar al curso de héroes. Un nudo apareció en su garganta, las lágrimas bordearon sus ojos con dolor.

 _«Sin embargo, aún tiene un cupo en el curso de estudios generales.»_

—Tou… —murmuró acariciando la carta. Estaba segura de que Touya hubiera estado decepcionado. Él la hubiera mirado con una sonrisa fingida. Sus ojos grises tristes.

—Todo está bien, Fuyu —le habría dicho—. Al menos estaremos juntos.

—Juntos… —murmuró Fuyumi y luego abrió su carta.

 _«Aceptada en el curso de héroes.»_

Héroes…

Fuyumi no quería ser un héroe.

No creía que lo merecía. No quería ser un héroe, no sin Touya a su lado.

Tomó ambas cartas, se secó las lágrimas y bajó hacia la oficina de su padre. Shōto había apagado la televisión que ella había dejado encendida y continuaba leyendo con tranquilidad. Tocó la puerta de la oficina y enseguida su padre le dio la entrada.

—Llegaron las cartas de la UA —comentó Fuyumi. Endeavor dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su hija— ¿No les dijiste de Touya?

—No, se me olvidó —dijo su padre en un suspiro. Fuyumi resopló y le entregó las cartas.

—De todos modos él no quedó, pero yo sí.

—Eso es bueno.

—No, no lo es. No quiero ser héroe, padre —ella se atrevió a levantar la mirada cuando sintió el aire ardiendo en la habitación.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Enji.

—Que no quiero ser héroe. Tou tiene un cupo en cursos generales, escribirles que me metan a mí ahí en lugar de él.

—¡Fuyumi! ¡Dije qué…!

—Dijiste que querías que entraramos a la UA, por favor, no quiero, no podré ser un héroe luego de no poder ayudar a mi hermano. Si me obligas a entrar al curso, haré lo posible por demostrar que no soy una heroína y que me transfieran al estudios generales —los ojos azules de Enji brillaron con furia, era la primera vez que Fuyumi le desafiaba. Los ojos grises de su hija estaban llenos de dolor y determinación.

Él la conocía. Él sabía que ella era capaz de hacer lo máximo por demostrar ser una desastrosa heroína y manchar su apellido.

—No te atreverías —sin embargo gruñó Enji. Fuyumi apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, no podía soportar los ojos de su padre. Luego bajó la cabeza y sus hombros se sacudieron, Enji entendió que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Por favor… por favor, papá. Simplemente no puedo ser un héroe. No me obligues a serlo.

Tal vez era por fin el instinto paterno entrando en él, o tal vez el no querer tener a una niña llorona frente a él.

Suspiró.

—Bien. Les escribiré la carta.

—Otra cosa, papá —el hombre la miró.

—¿Qué?

—Despide a la niñera de Shōto. Yo puedo cuidar de él —el hombre abrió los ojos ante la petición de su hija—. Yo lo crié un poco luego del accidente con mamá, déjame hacerme cargo de mi hermanito.

—Bien —la chica fue a salir, pero su padre la detuvo—. Fuyumi, tal vez quieras decirle tú, no quiero tener que golpearlo nuevamente con el montón de sandeces que me dirá —Fuyumi sabía que su padre hablaba de Natsuo. Ella le miró, sin entender a qué se refería su padre—. Natsuo se irá a vivir a casa de tu abuela.

—¿Qué?

—Tenía planeado que se fueran ambos y yo quedarme con Shōto, pero ya que te quedarás cuidando a tu hermano. Se irá solo él.

—Pe-pero… —Natsuo se sentirá más excluido. Eso quiso decir Fuyumi, pero observó la mirada determinada de su padre. Ella tragó en seco, sabía que no debía jugar con su suerte, su padre ya había accedido a dos peticiones de ella, pero le dolió en el pecho saber que no podría hacer nada por Natsu.

Suspiró y le dio la espalda a su padre.

—Está bien —y salió de la oficina. Fuyumi suspiró, tenía que prepararse para lo mucho que la UA le exigía a sus estudiantes fuesen héroes o no.

* * *

 _ **Nota: El duelo puede provocar insomnio y la falta de sueño puede crear alucinaciones, psicosis y depresión entre otras cosas. este capítulo en verdad me encantó mucho. Muchísimo. Este fic simplemente me está llenando de muchas sensaciones que me duele que no sea tan leído, pero en fin, es hermoso.**_

 _ **Definitivamente es mi favorito de los que he escrito para este fandom.**_

 _ **EN fin, espero que les haya gustado :")**_


	7. Seis

_**Seis**_

A pesar de haber dormido más de 12 horas, Natsuo se sentía aun cansado al levantarse. No había soñado nada, no había sentido nada, estaba seguro que una banda pudo haber tocado en su oído que él no habría ni movido un músculo.

Fuyumi, la que lo había ido a levantar, le miraba con ojos grises preocupados.

—Te ves mal —le dijo su hermana. Natsuo negó con la cabeza y quitó la mano de Fuyu de su hombro para poder levantarse de la cama.

—Estoy bien —comentó, pero aun así los ojos preocupados de su hermana— . Solo no había dormido bien, pero ya lo hice. Voy a ducharme —Fuyumi asintió y salió de la habitación. Natsuo suspiró, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, cansado, estaba seguro que aun le faltaba descansar mucho pero no sabía si podría hacerlo nuevamente sin la ayuda de esa pastilla para dormir que le dio su primo.

Se estiró, tensando sus músculos y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Fuyumi tocó la puerta de la habitación de Shoto y éste, en vez de responderle, abrió la puerta para mirarla con ojos grises y azules cansados.

—El desayuno ya está, Shōto —comentó la albina, el niño asintió y bajó junto a su hermana. Ya tenía el uniforme de la primaria colocado.

—¿Por qué no vino la niñera a despertarme como siempre lo hace? —preguntó el niño y Fuyumi sonrió para sus adentros.

—Padre la despidió —comentó la chica recordando la mirada furiosa que la horrible mujer le había lanzado mientras ella estaba en la cocina, dado que Enji le había informado que Fuyumi se encargaría de Shōto, que ya no necesitaban su servicio. Shōto, el cual nunca se sorprende, solamente levantó una ceja.

—¿Y eso?

—Ya no necesitamos sus servicios, yo te cuidaré. Cómo hace dos años… —le comentó ella. Shōto miró hacia otro lado, bajando la mirada. Shōto no se veía entusiasmado, todo rastro de felicidad había sido absorbido por su padre.

—¿El curso de héroes de la UA no es muy pesado? —preguntó. Llegaron a la mesa, en donde su padre ya estaba sentado esperándolos.

—No quedé en el curso de héroes —contestó Fuyumi—. Estaré en estudios generales.

—Igual es pesado —gruñó Enji tomando su plato de arroz y comenzando a desayunar. A Shōto le sorprendió un poco, aunque no lo demostró, lo calmado que estaba su padre ante la noticia que su hija perdió el examen de héroes.

Natsuo bajó a los veinte minutos, cuando todos ya estaban terminando de desayunar y se sentó sin siquiera saludar al lado de Fuyumi, la chica miró a su hermano preocupada. Shōto también notaba que Natsuo se veía bastante pálido.

Apenas iba a comenzar a comer, cuando su padre abrió la boca y Shōto supo que comenzaría una pelea.

—Te vas a ir a vivir a donde tu abuela, Natsuo —comentó su padre. Fuyumi lo miró sorprendida, se suponía que ella era la que iba a comentarle tal cosa a su hermano. Natsuo no levantó la mirada, pero Fuyumi pudo sentir la escarcha expandiéndose en su taza.

—¿eh?

—Fuyumi y Shōto se quedarán a vivir conmigo, mientras tú te vas a donde la abuela —la mano de Natsuo apretó la taza, Fuyumi lo escuchó jadear y apretar sus dientes. Ella lo miró, pero su hermano solo miraba la taza, podía escucharlo maldecir en murmullos. Su padre también escuchaba los murmullos, pero no decía nada, mantenía un rostro serio y firme ante su tercer hijo.

—Cualquier lugar es mejor que vivir en este basurero contigo —comentó dejando su taza aun llena en la mesa y levantándose para buscar su mochila.

—Natsu, el chofer aún no ha llegado —comentó Fuyumi levantándose y tomando a su hermano del brazo.

—No iré en el auto con la niñera de Shōto, no me agrada esa mujer.

—No, padre la despidió. Iremos los tres juntos —una sonrisa temblorosa apareció en los labios de la chica. Natsuo no podía resistirse a Fuyumi, podía ver tristeza en aquellos ojos grises detrás de los lentes. Suspiró.

—Esperaré afuera —comentó y salió de la habitación. Fuyumi miró a su padre.

—Pensé que yo le diría —le dijo tomando los platos y para llevarlos a la cocina. Su padre se levantó y fue a dirigirse a su oficina buscar sus cosas e irse a su agencia.

—Me adelanté —Fuyumi se encogió ante la rudeza en su voz y fue hasta la cocina. Shōto observó todo en silencio, tomó su mochila y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que viniera el chofer para llevarlo a la escuela.

 _ **.**_

Luego de la parada para que Fuyumi obligara a Natsuo a comprar algo de comer, siguieron su camino hacia la escuela. Fuyumi estaba ya en sus exámenes finales de la secundaria para comenzar a prepararse para la UA, mientras sus hermanos pasarían simplemente al siguiente grado.

El silencio en el auto era increíble, Fuyumi apretó las manos, puesto que usualmente solía charlar con Touya durante el viaje. Su corazón se arrugaba, le dolía tanto.

Fuyumi miró a los asientos traseros, Natsuo y Shōto estaban a los extremos del auto, como padre lo pedía. Su hermano albino bebía un poco de café y había dejado el pastelillo entero mientras miraba por la ventana. Mientras que Shōto trataba de leer un libro.

—¿No te mareas leyendo en el auto, Shōto? —preguntó Fuyumi tratando de romper el silencio. Shōto levantó la mirada y luego volvió a bajarla a su lectura.

—No.

—Shōto, ¿quieres? —le preguntó Natsuo brindándole el pastelillo. Fuyumi frunció el ceño, Natsuo no había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior ¿y ahora no pretendía desayunar?

—Es tu desayuno —le respondió Shōto.

—Sí, pero no tengo hambre.

—Cómelo —le ordenó Fuyumi. Natsu la miró, ella pudo observar sus ojos azules apagados y asintió. Mordió e hizo una mueca mientras masticaba.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que llegaron a la primaria y secundaria de los niños.

—Hasta luego, Fuyu —se despidieron ambos y salieron del auto. El corazón de Fuyumi se encogió, le dolía tanto esto. El chófer suspiró y le entregó un pañuelo que Fuyumi agradeció amablemente aunque no había comenzado a llorar aún.

Aún, lo haría porque la distancia entre sus hermanos, su familia ya rota, se seguía quebrando aún más luego de la muerte de Touya.

" _Tou… te extraño tanto…"_

 _ **.**_

Si de algo era experta Fuyumi, era de separar las cosas de su casa a sus estudios. Ella era de las mejores estudiantes, tenía las mejores calificaciones, aquellas que los profesores le decían que eran dignas de su apellido. Así que cuando le preguntaron si había quedado en el curso de héroes y ella les respondió que no, se sorprendieron.

No solo ella. Sino sus otros compañeros que habían dejado de mirarla con lástima por la muerte de Touya, para ahora mirarla con burla.

—Es interesante que siendo la hija de Endeavor no quedara en el curso de héroes —escuchó Fuyumi.

—Es una vergüenza para el apellido Todoroki —Fuyumi se encogió un poco en su asiento.

— _No importa_ —se dijo— _. Importa sólo lo que tú piensas de ti misma. Controlate, Fuyu. Controlate. Respira_ —luego de la muerte de Touya se dio cuenta que era propensa a tener ataques de ansiedad.

El primero que le dio fue dos días después del funeral de Touya, en la escuela, luego de estresarse tanto, hasta el punto de encogerse y gritar sin permitir que nadie la tocara hasta que el ataque acabara.

Fuyumi había buscado en internet que métodos debía usar para contrarrestarlos. Los ataques de ansiedad no eran una enfermedad, así que solamente debía encontrar la forma de calmarse antes de que comenzara.

—Creo que Fuyumi podría ser héroe sin estar en ese curso. Ella tiene madera de serlo —escuchó. Fuyumi se dio la vuelta para mirar de quien venía aquello. Takami, uno de sus compañeros, Fuyumi sabía que había quedado en el curso de héroes de la academia Ketsubutsu—. Héroes no son los que solo derrotan villanos, cualquiera puede ser un héroe, ya sea un médico, un bombero o incluso un maestro —sus amplias alas rojas se sacudieron cuando él se recostó en el asiento y le dio una sonrisa—. Creo que la señorita Todoroki es muy valiente por no seguir los pasos que le imponen y escoger los propios.

Y las habladurías disminuyeron. Y Fuyumi se sintió tan agradecida con su compañero que le brindó una grata sonrisa que él le devolvió con ojos dorados brillantes.

El maestro les ordenó que voltearan a él y la conversación silenciosa acabó.

Fuyumi hubiera querido hablar un poco más con Takami, pero cuando salió a almorzar se juntó con sus amigos y ella no pudo acercarse, y luego, cuando acabaron las clases, ella debía volver a casa.

Es tarde iba a ser la mudanza de Natsu.

 _ **.**_

Al parecer, lo único que Natsu se llevaría de la casa sería su ropa y algunos artículos de su cuarto. Que no vivirá en casa, no quería decir que no podría volver a dormir algún que otro fin de semana.

O al menos, eso le había dicho Fuyumi para convencerlo de no llevarse hasta su cama.

El viejo estaba entrenando con Shōto mientras Natsuo llevaba sus cosas al auto de la abuela. Ella le miraba con ojos grises compasivos y llenos de amor, mientras llevaba algunas cajas suyas al auto.

—¿Estás molesto, cariño? —le preguntó la mujer.

—¿Porque me han echado de mi casa? Para nada —respondió Natsuo de forma sarcástica. Observó la fotografía que tenía en una de sus cajas y sonrió con tristeza.

—¡Natsu! —el mencionado miró hacia donde su hermana le llamaba. Fuyumi, aún con el delantal para la cocina, salió de la casa y se acercó al auto—. Padre quiere hablar contigo en su oficina —le dijo. Su voz temblaba, puesto que sabía que Natsuo no se quedaría callado y comenzaría a pelear con su padre. Natsu dejó la caja en el auto y miró a su abuela.

—Es la última. Hablo con el viejo y luego nos vamos —la mujer asintió y se quedó con su nieta mientras Natsu entraba a la casa. Fuyumi miró con dolor a su hermano, su corazón estaba roto en pedacitos.

Natsuo se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, pasó el sofá para encontrar a Shōto colocando hielo en su lado izquierdo, el viejo lo había hecho usar demasiado fuego.

Natsuo tembló, recordando a Touya y como tenía que internarse en el aire acondicionado para enfriar un poco su cuerpo. Siguió de largo, Shōto no lo miró.

Entró a la oficina y trató de colocarse firme, sin la cabeza baja aunque estuviera lo más cansado posible. Enji no lo miró, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con unos papeles.

—¿Que querías? —le dijo Natsuo haciendo notar su presencia.

—Le mandaré dinero mensualmente a tu abuela para tus necesidades —dijo su padre—, si necesitas algo que esté fuera de lo que mandaré, me avisas y mando el dinero. Seguirás entrenando porque quieras o no, vas a hacer el examen de la UA, ya Fuyumi y Touya me decepcionaron, así que si al menos quieres hacer algo por tu vida, haz el jodido exámen —su mano se hizo un puño, la escarcha comenzaba a formarse en sus pies. Su padre era un maldito, ¿como osaba a mencionar a Touya junto con la palabra decepción luego de que provocara su muerte.

— _Pero también es tu culpa, así que no hagas nada —_ la vocecita en su cabeza, que tenía la voz de Touya, le dijo. Natsuo tembló y se relajó, o al menos eso trató de hacer.

—Si recibo otro comparendo por tu mal comportamiento en la calle, iré yo a entrenarte y así cada vez que pase. ¿Entiendes?

No hubo respuesta, pero Enji sabía que él había escuchado.

—¿Algo que decir? —sabía que eso era una provocación. Natsuo apretó sus puños y se dio la vuelta, sin embargo, un cubo de hielo, del tamaño de su mano, se formó en ésta.

Se dio la vuelta y le lanzó el bloque a la cabeza de su padre que nada más se dignó a esquivarla con un movimiento. Eso lo molestó aún más.

—¡Eres una mierda de padre! ¡Una mierda de persona! ¡El peor héroe que existe en esta maldita vida! ¡Por tu culpa Touya murió y aún así no te importa! —la escarcha cubrió su mano y se molestó porque su padre siguió sin mirarlo. Gritó molesto, frustrado— ¡Te odio! —y salió rápidamente por la puerta de la oficina sin mirar atrás. Sin mirar a Shōto que se había dormido en el sofá, sin echarle una última mirada a la casa que lo vio nacer y salió.

Su abuela hablaba con Fuyumi y ésta tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Lo miró y la molestia de Natsuo disminuyó. Los ojos grises de Fuyumi eran tan tristes. Natsuo se acercó a su hermana y la envolvió en un abrazo.

A pesar de ser tres años mayor, Fuyumi era tan pequeña. La chica enterró la cara en el cuello de su hermano.

—Voy a extrañarte —dijo ella y Natsu se tragó las lágrimas.

—Yo también —respondió. Se separaron y Natsuo se dirigió al auto. Vio a su abuela intercambiar algunas palabras con Fuyumi y a ésta asentir. La abuela besó la frente de su hermana y subió al auto para que el chófer comenzara a avanzar. Natsuo miró desde la ventana como su casa se alejaba.

 _ **.**_

Había atendido a la solicitud de su abuela de visitar a su madre. Fuyumi nunca lo había hecho así que no sabía que esperar.

En televisión, muestran un hospital psiquiátrico de una forma horrible, lleno de pacientes gritando alterados. El hospital en donde estaba Rei era tranquilo. Las enfermeras le atendieron con amabilidad y me dieron la entrada a la habitación de su madre.

Fuyumi suspiró y tomó el pomo de la puerta. La giró y abrió para encontrarse a Rei leyendo un libro en la ventana. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la última vez que había visto a su madre había sido en la cocina, con un Shōto muy quemado en sus manos, alterada, desquiciada.

Rota.

Y aquí estaba nuevamente, con paz en su rostro y una sonrisa triste.

—Mi linda niña —dijo la mujer. Las manos de Fuyumi temblaron mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Caminó hacia su madre y se lanzó hacia ella, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de la mujer y apoyando su frente en su vientre. Rei tembló un poco ante el contacto, pero sonrió tristemente y acarició la cabeza de su hija.

—Te extrañé tanto, mamá —sollozó Fuyumi.

—Oh, mi amor —comentó Rei—. Yo también.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Esto se pone cada vez más triste, lo siento Xd**_

 _ **Ya Endeavor mando a Natsu a vivir con su abuela, tengo esa teoría de que Natsu no vivió con sus hermanos luego del accidente o algo así, dado que bueno, la que siempre se veía era Fuyu y que no sepas ni la comida favorita de tu hermano es porque debió estar bastante lejos.**_

 _ **¡Hawks hizo un cameo! Saben de que él tiene la misma edad de Fuyumi, pero según leí es el único héroe del top 5 que no estudió en la UA, por eso puse Ketsubutsu. Además, ahora que sabemos si nombre, pude cambiarlo.**_

 _ **Ese pedacito va dedicado a Melody, dado que adoro su FuyuHawks XD**_

 _ **En fin. Este capítulo me rompió el corazón y el que viene aún más.**_

 _ **Este fic no es fácil, el ataque de ansiedad de Fuyumi y la posterior depresión de Natsuo son cosas muy comunes en este tipo de familias.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Los quiero un montón.**_

 _ **My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**_


	8. Siete

_**Siete**_

Rei permaneció unos minutos más acariciando el cabello de su hija. Fuyumi se había quitado los lentes y dejado en la mesita para poder enterrar más su rostro en el regazo de su madre. La extrañaba tanto, estaba agotada de sacar la cara por su casa pero era un papel que le tocaba a ella como hermana mayor.

—Oh, mi niña —dijo Rei en un murmullo y Fuyumi se enderezó secando sus ojos y tomando sus lentes—. Me disculpo si todo esto te afecta. Mi madre me ha dicho que te encargas de la casa.

—No es nada —comentó Fuyumi—. Puedo criar a mis hermanos sin ningún problema, mamá. Tú solo mejórate —Rei volvió a ver por la ventana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Cuatro años? ¿Que clase de madre pierde la cabeza, le hace daño a uno de sus hijos y abandona el resto?

—No es tu culpa, mamá.

—No, en parte lo es. Nunca debí desquitarme con Shōto —ella suspiró— ¿Cómo está él? ¿Cómo están todos?

Fuyumi apretó los labios, su abuela le había dicho que su madre no sabía nada de la muerte de Touya. A ella le parecía incorrecto ocultarselo, pero según su abuela era necesario para que ella no se alterara.

—Touya y yo quedamos en la UA —respondió. No era del todo mentira—. Sin embargo, no quedamos en el curso de héroes sino generales —los ojos grises de su madre se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo—. Papá se molestó, pero terminó aceptándolo.

—¿Están heridos? ¿Por qué no vino Touya? —Fuyumi apretó los labios. Tenía que pensar pronto en una mentira.

—Tou está enfermo, mamá —mintió. Tal vez, si preparaba a su madre, podrían decirle sobre la muerte de Touya un tiempo después—. Sus pulmones están muy graves —Rei tembló y cubrió su boca con sus manos. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

—Mi niño…

—Está bien, pero está usando más el respirador —Fuyumi esperaba que su madre no se alterara, que su mejoría no se viera afectada, pero ella logró calmarse. Secó sus lágrimas y abrazó a su hija. Fuyumi le habló, tratando de calmarla aunque ella misma estaba adolorida.

—Los quiero tanto, mi niña —dijo Rei—. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Fuyumi suspiró y apretó el cuello de su madre sintiéndose tan culpable de mentirle sobre Touya.

—Lo sé.

 _ **.**_

Tal vez las personas creyeran que era tonto, pero Fuyumi apreciaba mucho cuando la defendían. Así que al final de la ceremonia de finalización de la secundaria, se dirigió a buscar a Takami para agradecerle.

Lo encontró rodeado de sus amigos. Sus alas rojas brillantes encogidas tras él. Fuyumi suspiró, siendo valiente para intentar hablar con él aunque estuviera rodeado de gente. Por suerte, el muchacho la vio antes y le sonrió, para luego despedirse de sus compañeros y acercarse a ella.

—Señorita Todoroki —la saludó él. Fuyumi recordó como hacía dos días la había llamado por su nombre de pila—. Quería despedirme de usted… —se interrumpió cuando Fuyumi golpeó un papel en su pecho.

—Gracias por defenderme —le dijo ella. No solo eso, sino que su voz tranquila había hecho que el ataque de ansiedad con el que ella estaba luchando, se fuera.

Takami tomó el papel y sonrió. Era un miniposter de Endeavor autografiado por él.

En realidad era solo una copia de copias. El publicista de su padre le había hecho firmar una y luego sacó copia de eso (dado que su padre no era fanático a firmar posters). Era de conocimiento público que Takami era gran fanático de Endeavor.

—Gracias —dijo el chico con una sonrisa—. Pero cabe decir que yo no la defendí con la intención de ganar algo a cambio. Creo en verdad que usted es muy valiente —Fuyumi se sonrojó un poco.

—Éxitos en tu escuela de héroes —Takami volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias —Fuyumi se inclinó un poco en respeto y se alejó hacia el auto. El chófer le abrió la puerta y ella volvió a despedirse de Takami antes de entrar.

La secundaria se fue alejando y Fuyumi cayó en la ruda realidad de que tenía un mes para prepararse para la UA.

Genial, ahora se estaba alterando nuevamente.

 _ **.**_

La abuela tenía un bonito altar a los difuntos, había colocado recientemente la fotografía de Touya en el altar y Natsuo lo agradeció.

El respeto hacia los muertos y rezarles constantemente se los había inculcado su madre. Ella decía que tener la bendición de los ancestros era de buena suerte, lastimosamente, a ella no le ayudó mucho.

No es que a Natsu le estuviera ayudando, pero al menos le reconfortaba el olor a incienso y el creer que Touya podría escucharlo del otro lado.

Se disculpaba cada vez que podía, pues sentía que su alma no estaría en paz si aún creía que era culpable de la muerte de su hermano. Y lo creía.

Ya llevaba una semana en la casa de la abuela y nunca había sentido tanta paz en el ambiente como en aquel lugar. Aunque aún le dolía en su pecho el saberse tan rechazado.

El entrenador solo había ido un día a la semana y lo había regañado nuevamente por su salud. Natsuo había bajado de peso, estaba más pálido y ya en su escuela se habían preocupado por él mandándolo a psicología.

Claro, Natsuo no dijo nada en la terapia. Aún seguía relacionando a la psicología con la llevada de su madre al psiquiátrico.

Natsu sabía que algo estaba mal con él, pero temía hablar por miedo de acabar junto a su madre.

Encerrado para siempre en un hospital.

—¿Comprar pastillas para dormir? —le preguntó la abuela. Natsuo asintió.

—Hay días en que no puedo dormir y ahora que salí a vacaciones, es peor —dijo el niño revolviendo la soba en su plato. No la había tocado, estaba sin apetito.

—No te van a vender unas pastillas para dormir sin receta médica. Además, tienes doce, no creo que te receten eso.

—Debí tomar las del viejo en casa —murmuró entre dientes. La abuela suspiró y acarició el cabello blanco de su nieto que se encogió como si se sintiera atacado.

—Cariño. Sé que el cambio de hogar es bastante brusco, y que la muerte de Touya te marcó muy fuerte, pero intenta.

—¿Qué intento? ¿No sentirme mal? Créeme que desearía no sentirlo. Me gustaría saber si hay un interruptor de emociones para apagarlo y no sentir nada.

—Natsu… —el niño suspiró. Dejó la comida casi entera en la mesa y se levantó.

—Iré a tratar de dormir —se dirigió a su habitación.

La mujer sabía que sería difícil tratar con un adolescente, pero aún así se había hecho cargo de su nieto.

Suspiró y se frotó las sienes, estaba demasiado vieja para esto. Miró hacia la habitación, la puerta ya cerrada, Natsuo no se abría a más nadie que no fueran Touya o Fuyumi, tal vez la mujer podría llamar a su nieta para saber que hacer con el niño.

Tomó su teléfono, también quería saber cómo le había ido a la niña con Rei.

 _ **.**_

 _«A pesar de estar enfermo, Touya siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Los primeros recuerdos de Shōto con Touya era verlo lo sonriendo._

 _La sonrisa de Touya siempre había sido calma, llena de esperanza, como si no importara que estuviera tan enfermo, quemándose lentamente por dentro._

 _La primera vez que Shōto había visto esa sonrisa romperse había sido cuando tenía cuatro, antes de comenzar sus entrenamientos. Había estado sentado observando, con un poco de miedo, como su padre entrenaba fuertemente a su hermano. Ya Natsuo y Fuyumi habían terminado de entrenar, y entre temblores y escarchas cubriendo sus cuerpos, se habían dirigido al salón de calor de la casa, en donde podían colocar la calefacción al máximo para entrar en calor._

 _La paliza que Endeavor le estaba dando a Touya era horrible, sobre todo porque su hermano era relativamente pequeño y se veía muy frágil._

— _¡Tienes para dar más tu poder, Touya! —gritó Endeavor. Touya cayó en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad. Su padre gruñó—. Descansa._

 _Shōto observó cómo Touya se arrastró hacia una esquina, hacia un tanque de oxígeno que el niño había visto usar._

 _Mamá le había dicho que a veces Touya lo necesitaba para respirar._

 _Su hermano llegó al tanque y se colocó enseguida la máscara abriendo la llave para dejar que rico aire entrara en sus pequeños pulmones._

 _Shōto, a unos metros de donde estaba, podía ver las lágrimas de su hermano salir y evaporarse enseguida. Había un dolor en su rostro que, cuando sus ojos grises notaron que Shōto estaba ahí, mutó a una sonrisa._

 _Muy fingida._

 _Pero que llenó de calma el alma de Shōto._

— _Ve al aire acondicionado —le gruñó su padre. Touya, ya con un poco más de fuerza agarró su tanque y lo arrastró hacia adentro, Shōto lo siguió con la mirada._

 _Estaba a punto de ir tras él hasta que su padre notó su presencia._

— _Él es una gran debilidad, Shōto —le dijo Endeavor—. Touya tiene mucho que dar, pero es muy débil. Lo único que puede hacer es fortalecerse, y ni eso puede hacer._

 _Shōto nunca iba a entender la lógica de su padre.»_

 _ **.**_

El jarrón con las cenizas de Touya estaba decorado con estampados de fuego. Shōto podía verlo desde su posición, en lo alto de un estante. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una fotografía de su hermano mayor sonriendo.

Una sonrisa como si nada pasara, una sonrisa que decía todo está bien aunque definitivamente nada estaba bien.

Gimió de dolor cuando el alcohol fue adherido a su piel. Fuyumi siseó una disculpa mientras pasaba el algodón en la quemadura de su espalda.

—Sanará en unos días —dijo Fuyumi colocando un poco de gasa en la herida en la espalda de su hermanito. Fuyumi suspiró, una espalda tan pequeña con una carga tan enorme que su padre le había impuesto. Notó que Shōto miraba la fotografía de Touya y ella le dio una sonrisa triste.

Cómo lo extrañaba.

Aún soñaba con él.

—Touya era increíble —murmuró, aunque Shōto no le hubiera preguntado—. Él en verdad quería ser el orgullo de papá, pero yo tomé todos los nutrientes —y comenzó a sollozar. No era su culpa lo que había sucedido en el vientre de su madre. No había sido su culpa el tamaño de Touya, pero Fuyumi lo sentía, y solamente podía quitarse aquella culpa cuidándolo mientras crecía.

Pero ni eso pudo.

No pudo salvarlo.

—No llores, Fuyumi —le pidió Shōto. Fuyumi estaba segura de escuchar una nota de dolor en su voz.

Ella quería escucharla para saber que su hermanito aún tenía un lado humano. Sin embargo, antes de mirar a Shōto a los ojos, este se levantó.

Y tan solo se alejó.

Fuyumi pudo notar que el último hermano que le quedaba cerca, se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

Vaya trabajo de mierda que estaba haciendo.

 _ **.**_

Trabajar con adolescentes nunca era sencillo, ellos tardaban mucho en abrirse a un extraño y por más de que el psicólogo hiciera su trabajo, tratando de crear la empatía, Natsuo no colaboraba. Tan solo se digna a observar el consultorio con ojos azules llenos de miedo.

—Primero que todo, Natsuo —dijo el psicólogo llamando la atención del niño—. Tengo entendido que tu madre está en un psiquiátrico ¿verdad?

—Ujum.

—Bueno, tu miedo hacia mí es normal. Pero te diré una cosa: No te voy a encerrar en un hospital. Te quiero ayudar para que tu condición no empeore y afecte mucho tu vida —el niño lo miró asustado.

—¿Mi condición? —el psicólogo tomó la prueba que le había hecho.

—Bueno, tu escuela estuvo preocupada por tu falta de sueño y delgadez. Además de que me comunique con tu abuela y ella me comentó que tu hermano murió hace unas semanas. ¿Eran muy cercanos?

—Sí —Natsuo se encogió—. Touya estaba muy enfermo, pero la prueba de la UA lo empeoró y yo… —se atragantó. Y el psicólogo se dio cuenta que ahí estaba la raíz del problema. Pero podría adentrarse ahí con cuidado.

—La prueba que te hice es la escala de depresión de Beck —le dijo—. Los síntomas que presentabas podían deberse al luto, la adolescencia o una depresión y haciéndote está prueba podría identificarla. Natsuo, tienes depresión grave y lo que lo desató fue la muerte de tu hermano. Pero antes de eso no eras feliz ¿verdad? —Natsuo se encogió. El psicólogo sabía que él iba a ser muy difícil de abrirse—. Todo lo que digas quedara entre nosotros, no tengo la autorización de decir a más nadie lo que pase en esta consulta. ¿entiendes?

Natsuo miró hacia otro lado. Sopesando sus opciones, el saber que no sería mandado al psiquiátrico era un alivio para él, pero aún así el lanzar el veneno contra su padre a una persona diferente le aterraba.

Una cosa era internamente o en la casa. Enfrentarse a su padre. Otra cosa era afuera, en donde podía ser acusado de difamar la imagen de un héroe.

Nadie le creería, porque aunque Endeavor no era el héroe más amable, nadie le creería lo que hacía tras puertas cerradas.

—¿Usted va a creerme? —le dijo. El psicólogo asintió.

—No tienes que contar todo hoy enseguida, cuando te sientas cómodo. Pero primero ¿Te afecta demasiado la muerte de tu hermano mayor?

—Yo… Él murió por mi culpa —Natsuo esperaba un grito ahogado del psicólogo, pero éste se mantuvo serio.

—Segun tengo entendido, tu hermano estaba mal ya.

—El día en que murió algo lo había alterado, nosotros habíamos discutido. Yo fui quién lo alteró y por eso su fuego se salió de control. Yo… yo soy el culpable de su muerte —y el niño comenzó a llorar. El psicólogo suspiró, bien, eso era un avance.

* * *

 _ **Nota: La terapia psicológica para alguien con depresión es larga y no quería copiarla completamente xD**_

 _ **Así que solo la coloque por encima.**_

 _ **Este capítulo me gusta mucho. Estoy estudiando psicología y me quiero especializar con clínica así que esto es una buena práctica para mí.**_

 _ **La escala de depresión de Beck es real y ayuda en verdad mucho para descubrir quién tiene depresión y así comenzar bien la terapia.**_

 _ **Las primeras escenas de Fuyu me gustaron muchísimo y el recuerdo de Shōto fue de mis favoritos, necesitaba colocar más del lindo y tierno de Touya.**_

 _ **Disculpen si hay tanto angst, el otro capítulo ya va a ser un poquito más alegre ya que Fuyu entra a la UA y viene el festival deportivo.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya gustado :")**_

 _ **My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**_


	9. Ocho

_**Ocho**_

 _ **.**_

 _Querido Touya:_

 _El terapeuta me sugirió que te escribiera unas cartas desahogandome, dado que aún me culpo de tu muerte._

 _Me dijo que te contara todo lo que pasaba, que me desahogara, aunque no entiendo porque a ti, ya que no puedes leerlas._

 _El luto es complicado. Hay personas que en el duelo intentan negar que su ser querido está muerto._

 _Yo sé que lo estás. Lo he aceptado hace mucho, pero aún mantengo ese sentimiento de que fue por mi culpa, por la discusión que tuvimos horas antes de que murieras._

 _Sí, estoy asistiendo a un terapeuta. Algo que definitivamente debimos haber asistido años atrás, desde que Enji comenzó con sus maltratos, algo que debió asistir mamá para no quebrarse cuando lo hizo, pero fue tarde para ella._

 _No me van a encerrar en un psiquiátrico. Eso es bueno._

 _Me cuesta decirlo, pero el doctor dice que tengo depresión, siempre pensé que eso daba más grande, pero él dice que no hay edad para tenerlo._

 _Nadie lo sabe._

 _Ni la abuela._

 _Ni Fuyu._

 _Ni Shōto._

 _Ni el viejo._

 _Él solo me manda el dinero, ni siquiera sabe que estoy asistiendo a un terapeuta, la escuela me pagó las primeras consultas (fueron en contra de mi voluntad)._

 _La abuela me dijo que Fuyu visita a mamá constantemente, y que ella aún no sabe sobre tu muerte. No he querido ir, yo si le diría entre lágrimas que moriste._

 _Fuyu entró a la UA hace unos meses. Dice que nadie sabe que es hija de Endeavor y por eso no han dicho nada ni se han burlado porque entró en cursos generales. El viejo me va a obligar a mí también a hacer el examen de la UA, no quiero hacerlo, me recuerda que eso fue lo que empeoró tu salud._

 _Además, no quiero ser un héroe._

 _No si aceptan que héroes como Endeavor sean exitosos._

 _Los entrenamientos me están matando, y he entrenado dos veces con el viejo porque me han arrestado por utilizar mi quirk en la calle. Digamos que esos fueron los días en que los antidepresivos funcionaron bien._

 _No he sabido nada de Shōto, lo veo en la escuela, pero parecemos más desconocidos que hermanos._

 _Debí haberte escrito esta carta hace un mes, cuando el terapeuta me lo dijo. Pero no me atreví. Ahora son las tres de la mañana y no he podido pegar el ojo. La migraña me está matando y me puse a llorar, me levanté y decidí escribirte esto._

 _Aún así, me cuesta muchísimo._

 _Con amor:_

 _Natsu._

 _ **.**_

La invitación en su mano parecía pesar. Fuyumi observó aún la puerta de la oficina de su padre con un nudo en la garganta, su otra mano jugando con su larga trenza sobre su hombro.

Sabía que si le entregaba esa carta a su padre, ella iba a estar obligada a dar una buena impresión, ya que el hombre no iba a esperar más de ella. Pero sabía también que la UA iba a enviar la invitación a la agencia de su padre, después de todo, las agencias veían posibles candidatos en el festival deportivo.

Suspiró y tocó la puerta. Su padre le dio la entrada y Fuyumi pasó para encontrarlo observando unos papeles.

—Padre, la UA te envía una invitación —su padre la miró con una ceja enarcada. Le extendió la mano y Fuyumi le entregó la invitación. El hombre la abrió y leyó de rapidez.

—¿El festival deportivo? —murmuró— Pensé que sería en un mes —Fuyumi se encogió de hombros—. No puedo ir.

—Pensé que como presidente de tu agencia debías ir a ver los candidatos —comentó la chica, pero en su interior, aliviada de que su padre no fuese.

—Mandaré un representante. Los de curso generales también compiten ¿no?

—Sí. De esa forma pueden reconsiderar transferirlos al curso de héroes.

—Pero supongo que tú no quieres eso —las mejillas de Fuyumi se colorearon—. Entonces simplemente no pelees, fracasa. Por eso no iré, no gastaré mi tiempo viéndote fracasar.

Y volvió a sus papeles dejando a su hija con un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza y soltó un suave sí entre sus labios.

Salió de la oficina secando sus lágrimas. Miró la invitación nuevamente y las palabras de su padre se repitieron en su cabeza. Suspiró y apretó los labios

¿Qué debería hacer?

 _ **.**_

No sintió que tan rápido llegó aquel infernal festival, en donde ella se había estado debatiendo entre fracasar deliberadamente para no pasar a la clase de héroes, o revelarse, demostrarle a su padre que ella no era tan fracasada como él creía que era.

Soltó una risita irónica ¿Ella rebelde? Eso era trabajo de Natsuo.

Deslizó el hielo, patinando con experiencia para avanzar más rápido en la carrera. No era la primera, no estaba ni siquiera entre los veinte primeros, pero una parte de ella no quería rendirse de esta batalla.

Congeló el robot que se colocaba frente a ella. Apretó los dientes y siguió corriendo, dando todo de ella como nunca antes había hecho.

 _Ella era solo una niña obediente._

 _Obediente y callada._

Jadeó de cansancio y miró el tablero con los dientes apretados. Las palmas de su mano cosquilleaban, la escarcha se acumulaba en sus dedos.

Lugar #50

Era un buen comienzo.

 _Tan solo cuida a tu hermano y mantén, al menos lo que queda de tu casa, unida._

Patinó sobre el hielo. Su equipo delante de ella, chicos que no conocía, del curso de héroes porque habían visto su quirk trabajar en la primera prueba y necesitaban su ayuda para la segunda, apretado. Fuyumi movió su cadera lejos del que venía a quitarle el pañuelo atado a su cintura.

 _No eres una heroína._

—¡Buen trabajo, Todoroki! —gritó el chico de adelante. Fuyumi pudo observar todas las _colas_ _de dragón_ sujetas en su brazo. Sus compañeros también le gritaron en victoria.

Fuyumi sonrió.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando ver a pesar de que sus lentes se habían caído. No tenían tiempo de recuperarlos. El tiempo se acababa y aún debían conseguir unos cuantos puntos más para llegar al cuarto lugar. El chico del curso de héroes delante del grupo avisó que iba a derretir el hielo, su rostro se transformó en la de un dragón y escupió fuego.

A Fuyumi no le gustaba el fuego, pero ese era maravilloso.

 _No eres una guerrera._

Su equipo pasó. Los chicos del curso de héroes la halagaron, le dieron palmaditas amistosas en el hombro y otro le entregó sus lentes que por suerte no estaban rotos, solo sucios.

Fuyumi agradeció la amabilidad, y sintió que su pecho se calentaba con cariño y sus mejillas se enrojecían ante la atención que recibía de sus compañeros.

 _Solo una niña de casa._

—¡Todoroki Fuyumi! —anunció el presentador para que Fuyumi subiera a la plataforma. Sin embargo, el hombre no se quedó callado—. Esta encantadora jovencita es ni más ni menos que la hija de nuestro gran héroe número dos ¡Endeavor! —en vez de aplausos, recibió susurros.

Su identidad como hija de Endeavor se reveló. Fuyumi quería esconderse detrás de sus compañeros para que su rostro no fuese enfocado por las cámaras.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante los murmullos.

" _¿Hija de Endeavor? ¡Pero si está en cursos generales!"_

" _Vaya fracaso."_

" _Ya sabemos que alguien ha pasado rápido por palanca."_

Fuyumi se sintió agitada.

 _Solo una niña obediente._

 _Solo una falla._

 _Solo un fracaso._

 _Solo…_

Con un grito sorprendida cuando la campana sonó, dejó salir el hielo de sus manos y su contrincante quedó enseguida paralizado en un bloque. Fuyumi tembló.

La declararon ganadora en la primera ronda.

Ahora temblaba, podía sentir como si sus venas se congelaran.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas cuando su confianza bajó de un solo.

 _ **.**_

Endeavor enarcó una ceja cuando, al llegar a casa, encontró a Shoto frente al televisor. Se acercó a su hijo menor, para decirle que no perdiera el tiempo y se vistiera para entrenar cuando observó bien lo que veía.

El festival de deportes.

Bueno, esperaba que su representante tomara buenos candidatos, tal vez vería los videos después…

— _¡Y estamos en las finales! ¡Estos dos alumnos fueron compañeros en la segunda prueba y ahora se enfrentan! ¡Con ustedes Kobayashi Ryu! ¡Contra Todoroki Fuyumi!_ —Endeavor quedó paralizado, ya se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a su oficina cuando escuchó aquello. Miró hacia la pantalla para ver que, definitivamente, era Fuyumi. Se veía realmente pequeña, con su cabello blanco con mechones rojos atado en una trenza y sus lentes colgando en el puente de su nariz.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta la final?

No se dio cuenta cuando sus pies se movieron solos y lo llevó al sofá junto a Shoto que lo miró con una ceja enarcada, extrañado del interés de su padre.

Pero luego lo captó, claro, su padre necesitaba ver que su apellido quedara en alto, Shoto en silencio rezó para que su hermana ganara.

Cuando sonó la campana, apareció un fuego en el cuerpo del muchacho y luego, había un dragón verde en su lugar. Fuyumi temblaba, Enji podía notarlo cuando lanzó dudosamente su hielo hacia las patas del dragón en vez de congelarle las alas.

—A las alas, maldición —gruñó el hombre. El dragón lanzó fuego hacia su hija que ésta esquivó con experiencia dándole un diminuta punzada de orgullo. Sin embargo, un dragón era enorme y más fuerte, dado que en medio del escape, con una sola patada, el dragón la mandó a volar sacándola del ring.

Enji apretó los dientes con frustración.

—Ocupó el segundo lugar —comentó Shoto—, tal y como tú —el héroe miró molesto a su hijo y tomó el control para apagar la pantalla.

—Ve a cambiarte, toca entrenamiento —gruñó y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia su oficina. Shoto suspiró y volvió a mirar a la pantalla. Él sí estaba orgulloso de su hermana.

 _ **.**_

Fuyumi JAMÁS pensó que iba a subirse a un podio. Nunca lo creyó posible y llegar al segundo lugar en su primer festival dado que ella creía que simplemente no valía nada, fue una pequeña inyección de confianza.

—Felicidades, señorita Todoroki —dijo el director entregando la medalla del segundo lugar. Miró de reojo a una cámara, aterrada de que su padre hubiera visto su actuación—. Director —dijo Fuyumi en un susurro—, no quiero pasarme al curso de héroes —el ratoncito asintió.

—Claro —y se apartó para entregar la medalla del primer lugar. Ryu estaba sonriendo, brillando con su cabello castaño ondeando con el viento. Fuyumi sintió que se sonrojaba al sentir el cosquilleo en su mano que él tomó cuando la ayudó a levantar.

El director les hizo una señal para que mirasen la cámara que habría de tomarles la foto. Fuyumi recordó que tenía que volver a casa y enfrentarse a su padre, la inyección de rebeldía que había tenido de enfrentarlo ahora se llenaba de temor.

¿Qué le diría él? ¿Qué pensaría él de su actuación?

¿La habría visto siquiera?

Fuyumi mordió su labio nerviosa, eso solo lo sabría al llegar a casa.

* * *

 _ **Nota: ADORÉ escribir este capítulo. La primera ve que Fuyumi se le enfrenta indirectamente a su padre. Y definitivamente la parte del festival amé escribirla así de esa forma.**_

 _ **Sabremos un poco más de Ryu, el cual me encanta, y su relación con Fuyumi y las repercusiones de que ahora todos los alumnos sepan que ella es hija de Endeavor.**_

 _ **Más de Natsu en el siguiente cap, aunque aquí tuvimos un poco de él en una carta hacia Touya.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este cap, yo lo adoré.**_

 _ **Besos y gracias por leer :")**_


	10. Nueve

_**Nueve**_

 _ **.**_

 _«¡Estuviste fantástica, hermana!_

 _Apuesto que le callaste la boca al viejo, eres increíble._

 _Te quiero.»_

Fuyumi sonrió al leer el mensaje que Natsu le había enviando a su teléfono. Tenía días que su hermano no se reportaba y ella se estaba preocupando. Natsuo le sacaba muchas excusas, y su abuela le había dicho que estaba yendo a terapias psicológicas.

Su padre había mencionado que Natsuo le había sacado un dineral quién sabe para comprar qué, pero que no le importaba.

A Fuyumi sí, se preocupaba por su hermano, era su tarea estar al pendiente de él como de Shōto a la vez que se centraba en sus estudios.

Los entrenamientos de Shōto habían aumentado un poco más, y su padre no le mencionó nada más que un _«Hiciste menos ridículo del que esperaba»_ y no dijo más nada.

Shōto le felicitó solamente antes de volver a su cuarto.

—Hemos llegado, señorita Todoroki —anunció el chófer en la entrada de la preparatoria. Luego del festival de deportes les habían dado dos días de descanso y ahora Fuyumi podía volver a sumergirse en sus libros.

La chica agradeció y salió del auto. Cuando antes la habían mirado con indiferencia, ya que no era la única estudiante en llegar en algún lujoso auto (aquí habían niños de familias adineradas también), ahora todos la miraron sabiendo perfectamente quién era.

Fuyumi se encogió agarrando las correas de su bolso. Escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros, de chicos que no conocía. Estaba al tanto de que era posible que ahora no pudiera pasar desapercibida, de que tal vez algunos quisieran codearse con ella por la fama de su padre. Tal vez algunos aspirantes a héroes buscando facilidad para la agencia de su padre o algo.

Fuyumi debía ser discreta, seguir en su camino solitario hasta salir…

—Hola, Todoroki —se detuvo antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Ryu. Tenía una amplia sonrisa que provocó una calidez en el pecho de Fuyumi.

—Hola —saludó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Solo pasaba a preguntarte si querías almorzar conmigo hoy —las mejillas pálidas de la chica se colorearon de rojo.

" _Quiere ganar ventaja"_

Dijo su mente. Fuyumi apretó los labios, nerviosa jugando con la punta de su trenza. Ryu la miró con atentos ojos dorados.

—Oye, si crees que quiero ganarme una ventaja con tu padre, enseguida te digo que no.

—¡No! No es eso —mintió Fuyumi dándole una sonrisa nerviosa—, es que nunca…

—Solo es sentarnos a almorzar —dijo el chico soltando una risita—. No te conocía hasta antes del festival y me caiste bien. Peleaste increíblemente y solamente quería conocerte más —el corazón de Fuyumi se calentó. Luego de dos días en casa, escuchando los gritos de Shōto, estando preocupada por Natsuo, ahora lo que necesitaba era la sonrisa sincera que Ryu le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento.

Le sonrió.

—Me encantaría.

 _ **.**_

Su hermana era un tema de conversación en su escuela. Pocos compañeros eran los que sabían la verdadera identidad de los Todoroki, pero ahora con el hecho público, y de que en su escuela sabían que eran hermanos, supieron enseguida que él también era hijo del viejo.

—Viejo, debe ser increíble ser hijo del héroe número dos —dijo un chico, Natsu jamás lo había visto, que se había sentado a su lado en el almuerzo. Natsuo hizo una mueca.

—Sí, increíble —respondió de forma sarcástica.

—Debes conocer muchos héroes ¿no? —le preguntó una chica. Natsuo ladeó la cabeza, la verdad es que habían ido muchos héroes a su casa, pero él había estado ocupado entrenando o encerrado en su habitación como para verlo.

Tampoco le importaba mucho que dijera.

Levantó la mirada para observar a Shōto sentado solo en una mesa, parecía normal, sin magulladuras o quemaduras, tal vez sus entrenamientos estaban siendo menos bruscos.

Eso esperaba.

Un mensaje de texto llegó a su teléfono y él revisó, gruñó al encontrar un mensaje de su entrenador advirtiéndole no llegar tarde ese día al entrenamiento.

Natsuo gruñó.

—¿Conocen a All Might? —Natsuo casi se atraganta con su comida tratando de contener la risa.

¿Él? ¿Conocer a All Might? ¡Jamás! El viejo no dejaba que siquiera pensaran bien del hombre más que Shōto estaba en la obligación de superarlo.

 _«Tal vez si compro algo de All Might le moleste»_ pensó el albino aún sin contestar a su compañero.

—Tu hermana estuvo increíble en el festival —Natsuo sonrió de orgullo.

—Por supuesto que lo estuvo, ella es increíble.

—¿No tienes también otro hermano mayor? ¿Él no participó?

Natsuo comenzó a jugar con su comida, de repente se le había quitado el apetito.

—Sí, era mellizo de la hermana de Natsuo. ¿Touya, se llamaba? —Natsu apretó los palillos y trató de calmar su respiración. No respondió a la pregunta de Touya, trataba lo máximo posible de superar su luto.

Pero era difícil.

Natsuo no quería quedarse estancado en el pasado, en llorar por su hermano y permanecer deprimido.

Tal vez eran obra de los antidepresivos, pero había un soplo de aliento en su interior de querer salir, avanzar.

Pero había algo que lo jalaba, una criatura borrosa, parecida a Touya que le tomaba de la manga y lo hacía quedarse en la oscuridad de su mente.

—No —contestó solo eso. Y tal vez fue su cambio de tono, o que sabía, pero dejaron de hacerle preguntas.

Natsuo realmente lo agradeció.

 _ **.**_

Fuyumi no se consideraba tímida, tal vez nerviosa y que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos, pero podía hacer una buena conversación si se lo proponía. Pero tener la mirada de todo el alumnado de la UA en ella cuando entró a la cafetería fue diferente.

—¡Hey, Todoroki! —Fuyumi se sonrojó al ver a Ryu, con su sonrisa brillante, llamando su atención agitando el brazo. Fuyumi se dirigió a él ignorando los susurros de los otros estudiantes.

No era la primera hija de héroe que pisaba la UA, pero no todos eran el héroe #2.

Fuyumi se sentó frente a Ryu que le sonreía.

—Hey, Todoroki. Te cuento que tengo una oferta en la agencia de tu padre, así que ya puedes dejar de pensar que quiero ganar ventaja —le dijo Ryu logrando que Fuyumi se sonrojara y soltara una risita—. Eres bastante tímida ¿no?

—Diría que hace mucho que no hablo con alguien —al menos que hablar con su madre y su abuela contara. Fuyumi se refería a alguien de su edad.

Ryu soltó una risita y abrió su almuerzo, Fuyumi también abrió el suyo.

—¿Y qué tal cursos generales? ¿Siempre te van a pasar para curso de héroes? —preguntó. Fuyumi negó con la cabeza.

—Lo rechacé, no quiero ser un héroe —Ryu enarcó una ceja, Fuyumi pudo observar los mechones de su pelo castaño cayendo sobre su cara. Había un grano de arroz en su mejilla.

—Wow, pensé que son un padre héroe… —Fuyumi volvió a negar.

—Con papá es suficiente. Estudio cursos generales aquí porque de todos modos él quiere que estudie en un buen lugar.

—Hasta los cursos generales en la UA requieren un gran puntaje. Me molesta cuando los de los otros cursos quieren minimizarlos. Son tan importantes para esta escuela como el resto —Fuyumi sonrió. Le gustaba la forma en que Ryu expresaba su sentir.

—Muchos creen que debí haber seguido los pasos de mi padre… pero no, se puede ser héroe de otras formas.

—Hasta los mismos héroes requieren héroes. Recovery girl es la heroína de muchos aquí cuando salen lastimados. Los profesores que nos enseñaron desde la primaria también lo son.

—Exacto. El sentido del heroísmo no es tener grandes poderes y derrotar un villano —contestó Fuyumi.

—Aunque eso te de ventaja —complementó Ryu. Fuyumi rió.

—Creo que este mundo ha difuminado el verdadero sentir de un héroe. All Might responde rápido a los llamados, no le importa arriesgarse para salvar y le da a todos una sonrisa brindando calma. Sin embargo, creen que un héroe es sólo eso, olvidando que las personas comunes también podemos ser héroes.

—¡Exacto! Como quien hace los trajes e implementos de los héroes —Fuyumi asintió.

—Los policías, bomberos, médicos, maestros…

—Eres muy lista, Todoroki —le interrumpió Ryu. Aquello, y la mirada dulce que el chico le lanzó la hizo sonrojarse un poco. Fuyumi desvió la mirada— ¿Has pensado en tu futuro?

—Aún no sé qué estudiaré —volvió su mirada a su plato—. Pero quiero que sea que aporte algo para el mundo.

Y volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras comían. Escuchó a Ryu sacar unas latas de refresco de su mochila y gruñir.

Le ofreció una.

—Está algo al clima, disculpa —Fuyumi sonrió mientras recibía su lata. El bombillo en su cabeza se encendió y le arrebató la otra lata al chico. Sus manos se enfriaron y un poco de escarcha apareció en las latas.

Le devolvió la lata a Ryu que soltó una risita mientras le agradecía.

—¿De que te ríes? —le cuestionó Fuyumi. Ryu enrojeció un poco y desvió la mirada.

—Nada, algo tonto.

—Pero dime —Ryu volvió a mirarla.

—Promete que no te enfadarás, fue solo un pensamiento fugaz —Fuyumi rodó los ojos.

—Habla.

—Solo se me pasó por la cabeza que podrías ser un refrigerador personal —Ryu cerró los ojos, esperando que la chica explotara.

Sin embargo, solo escuchó una risita. Abrió los ojos para ver a Fuyumi riendo, y vaya que tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Ryu se sonrojó.

—Pensé que te ibas a molestar —comentó él. Fuyumi tomó de dmsu bebida.

Al comienzo se había molestado un poco, aunque estaba acostumbrada a ser rebajada por su propio padre, jamás pensó que alguien la llamaría un refrigerador personal. Sin embargo, ella entendía que en la amistad, ese tipo de bromas era muy común.

Además, Ryu se había disculpado por pensar siquiera eso, así que ¿Por qué molestarse cuando alguien hizo una broma amistosa contigo?

Le brindó una sonrisa suave.

—No, fue un poco divertido.

—Pero supongo que no quieres que lo repita ¿eh? —Fuyumi se sonrojó un poco.

—Lo agradecería —Ryu le brindó una sonrisa.

—Entonces no lo volveré a hacer —Fuyumi sonrió.

Ella realmente apreciaba cuando alguien intentaba hacerla sentir bien.

La hacía sentir que valía la pena.

 _ **.**_

De todos los videos que le dejaron ver del festival de la UA, Rei buscó a Touya y no lo pudo ver.

Le sorprendía que Fuyumi estuviera ilesa en cursos generales, temía lo peor para su hija si ella no cumplía su papel como hija de Endeavor de quedar al menos en el curso de héroes para ser algo más que una simple falla como hija.

Estaba orgullosa de Fuyumi y su desempeño, había demostrado a su padre que ella era más que una falla, pero estaba preocupada porque no había podido ver a su hijo.

Le seguían esquivando las preguntas hacia Touya, veía tristeza en el mirada de Fuyumi cada vez que lo mencionaba o preguntaba por él. Y ahora no aparecía en el festival ¿Qué está a pasando?

Era la única paciente en la sala común que tenía al menos un poco de conciencia. Muchos estaban dormidos, otros mirando a la nada, otros, los que eran más parecidos a Rei, jugando algún juego de mesa así que ella no tenía que preocuparse porque le quitaran el televisor.

La sala común estaba cerca a la recepción, así que todo aquel que quería ver a algún paciente tenía que pasar por ahí. Así que fue inevitable que Rei no viera a aquel enorme hombre.

Primero fue por el rabillo del ojo, luego miró hacia la recepción y tembló al ver a su peor pesadilla hablando con la recepcionista.

Todoroki Enji.

Tal vez fue a pagar la mensualidad, a buscar unos papeles o algo, pero apenas la presencia del hombre estaba en el lugar, los métodos de protección de Rei se encendían.

Jadeó y se levantó temblando. Todo su cuerpo le pedía correr, pero la parte pequeña de su mente le decía que se quedara.

Enji se giró y la miró. Estaba sorprendido de que ella estuviera afuera y sobre todo, mirándolo a él. Rei sintió aquellos fríos ojos celestes clavarse en ella.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, todo su cuerpo tembló y se dio cuenta cuando Enji dejo una flor azul en la recepción.

Ella sabía que esa flor era para ella.

Y Rei no quería nada ver con él.

—¡No quiero esa flor en mi habitación! —gritó. La recepcionista se sobresaltó y enseguida presionó un botón para llamar a las enfermeras, por si Rei se salía de control.

—Rei, no te voy a hacer nada —dijo Enji, provocando que Rei temblara más.

 _No te voy a hacer nada._

 _No te voy a hacer nada._

¿Cuántas veces no le dijo eso?

¿Cuántas veces no la golpeó luego de haberle dicho eso?

¿Cuántas veces le echó la culpa de haberla golpeado por haber defendido a Shōto?

¿Cuántas veces no había tenido sexo con ella aunque Rei no quisiera?

 _No._

 _Te._

 _Voy._

 _A._

 _Hacer._

 _Nada._

Rei cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Su mente comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas nuevamente, y podía ver todo.

—Déjalo —murmuró. Podía ver a Enji frustrado porque sus primeros hijos, los mellizos, salieron con su poder por separado. Una hielo y el otro fuego.

—Señora Todoroki… —las manos de Rei se llenaron de escarcha.

—Déjalo —volvió a murmurar. Podía ver a Enji molesto porque Natsuo también era de hielo. Sus tres primeros hijos son una falla.

 _Todo es tu culpa, Rei._

 _Tenemos que intentarlo nuevamente._

—¡Para! —las enfermeras trataron de acercarse a ella, pero Rei estaba muy alterada. El hielo cubría sus lados como si se protegiera.

Podía ver a Shōto ser entrenado. Golpeado. Lo escuchaba llorar, gemir de dolor. Le curaba las heridas.

—¡Para! —gritó.

Llamada a su madre. Shōto tras ella. La olla pitando. Ella jalando al niño del brazo. Su mano cubriendo su nariz.

 _Cierra los ojos._

Agua caliente cayendo.

Gritos infantiles.

Shōto agitándose bajo su mano, llorando y suplicando que parara.

 _¡Para! ¡Para, mamá!_

Manitos pequeñas apretando su brazo, rasguñándola con las uñas que no había podido cortar.

 _¡Me duele!_

—¡Me duele! —gritó Rei.

A Rei Todoroki había que tratarla con calma, no era muy peligrosa si no tenía con que atacar. Hacía años que no tenía un ataque de esa magnitud.

Un enfermero logró abrirse paso del hielo y tomar a Rei con rapidez para inyectarle la anestesia.

La mujer no tardó en caer dormida. El mismo hombre la levantó y decidió llevarla a su habitación nuevamente.

La recepcionista observó a Enji que aún observaba a su mujer.

—Parecía estar mejorando —dijo la recepcionista—. Nuestros doctores tratarán con ella para su mejoría.

—Es demasiado pronto para que me vea —dijo el hombre—. La próxima vez avisaré para que ella no esté afuera ¿Quedó claro? —la recepcionista asintió.

—Disculpe el alboroto.

—No importa —dijo Enji y salió del hospital en donde Rei parecía que quedaría a vivir de por vida.

* * *

 _ **Nota: SÍ, LO SÉ. Sé que este capítulo comenzó todo bonito y se transgiversó con la escena de Rei, pero NECESITABA colocarla.**_

 _ **Es que simplemente nació hacerla XD**_

 _ **Puse hasta cuándo le quemó la cara a Todobebé.**_

 _ **Yendo al lado bonito, Fuyu tiene un amigo! Adoro a Ryu y tengo algunos planes para él, sobre todo porque sí agarró la pasantía donde Endeavor.**_

 _ **Él y Fuyu son bien cutes.**_

 _ **Lo de Natsu, bueno, ya sabemos que es todo emo xD él está tomando antidepresivos, así que es normal tener ese pequeño brillo de esperanza, pero que haya algo que te jale a la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Recordemos que la muerte de Touya fue el detonante para depresión de Natsu, así que supuse que debía ser la figura que lo lleve otra vez a ella.**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **Este fic me está matando, porque se está alargando demasiado. Según yo, el siguiente capítulo es el salto del tiempo de 3 años, a la prueba de Natsuo… pero ahora quiero escribir más de Fuyumi y Ryu XD**_

 _ **Ya veremos.**_

 _ **Ah, otra cosa.**_

 _ **FELIZ AÑO, MIS SHONENS!**_

 _ **Esta es la última actualización del año, y definitivamente necesitaba hacerla**_


	11. Diez

_**Diez**_

 _ **.**_

Ryu estaba seguro de algo, y era que la agencia de Endeavor era enorme, algo digno para el héroe #2. Aunque él era más fanático de All Might, supo que recibiría una pasantía en esta agencia dado a su poder de fuego.

Endeavor era enorme, se veía más imponente que en televisión. Ojos azules bastante fríos y serios que podían hacer temblar a cualquiera. Se preguntó cómo es que Fuyumi se pudo haber criado con esa mirada.

—Kobayashi Ryu —comentó Endeavor leyendo su expediente—. Quirk: Dragón —miró detrás de él, a la heroína que lo había recibido en la puerta con una sonrisa— ¿No es el mismo que el tuyo? ¿Para que querría dos con el mismo quirk? —Ryu de giro para notar a la heroína bastante nerviosa. Se veía joven, como si no tuviera mucho de haberse graduado.

—Fue el primer lugar en el festival deportivo —comentó la chica—. Además, su quirk le permite convertirse totalmente en un dragón a diferencia del mío. Quise buscar a su hija, pero no la pasaron al curso de héroes —Endeavor negó con la cabeza

—Olvida a Fuyumi —y luego miró a Ryu— ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantener la transformación? ¿Cual es la debilidad de tu quirk?

—Hasta ahora, puedo mantenerla media hora de seguido y mi debilidad son las bajas temperaturas, señor —Ryu soltó una risita recordando la pelea y el temor que tuvo de perder ante el hielo de Fuyumi—. De hecho, si la señorita Todoroki hubiera apuntado mejor, me hubiera ganado —escuchó a Endeavor gruñir.

—Que Fuyumi haya fracasado no me sorprende —comentó volviendo al expediente. Ryu frunció el ceño.

—La señorita Fuyumi es…

—No hablaremos de ella ahora —le interrumpió, luego miró a la heroína—. Lleva a Dragon a la sala de entrenamiento y que entrene un poco, luego les doy sus funciones —la heroína asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y le indicó al chico que saliera.

Ryu suspiró, se levantó, le hizo una reverencia a Endeavor y salió detrás de la heroína.

—Ya anhelo hacer mi propia agencia —murmuró ella, luego miró a Ryu—. No menciones a la familia de Endeavor, no le gusta hablar de ello —el chico suspiró y asintió. La heroína le sonrió y lo llevó hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

 _ **.**_

Natsuo debía admitir que estaba aterrado, eran ¿Cuántos? ¿Seis? ¿Siete años sin ver a su madre? Pero Fuyumi le había insistido, su madre había preguntado por él y por Touya.

—No le menciones que Touya está muerto, por favor —le suplicó Fuyumi, estaban en el auto familiar, Shōto se había quedado en casa terminando sus deberes—. Le diremos que está en cama, así la vamos preparando —Touya llevaba ya tres meses muerto y nadie le había dicho a su madre, para Natsuo eso era cruel—. Mamá tuvo un ataque de pánico hace una semana cuando papá vino a pagar la mensualidad, ha mejorado de eso y los doctores creyeron que estaba bien que otro de sus hijos viniera.

—Entiendo —murmuró Natsuo. Ver a su madre era algo que él había querido mucho desde que la internaron. Ellos sabían que ella no había querido quemar a Shōto, ellos sabían que ella era solo otra víctima de su padre—. Tomaré está visita como regalo de cumpleaños —mencionó el chico. Fuyumi se sonrojó.

—¡Dioses! ¡Natsu, lo siento tanto! —exclamó la chica lanzándose a abrazar a su hermano. Natsuo había cumplido trece hacia unos días y ella había estado ocupada con la escuela y con Shōto que ni se había acordado.

—No importa —le dijo Natsuo en una sonrisa. Llegaron al hospital y Natsuo suspiró. Tragó de calmarse, recordar lo que el psicólogo le había dicho de que no terminaría en aquel lugar.

Salieron del auto y entraron. Fuyumi se registró en recepción y Natsuo observó el lugar, las miradas vacías de algunos pacientes.

—Su madre ha tenido una mejora sorprendente. Al parecer el ataque de pánico por la presencia de su padre no le dejó muchas secuelas, no está medicada, dejamos de hacerlo hace dos días —dijo la enfermera mientras los guiaba—. Verlos le hará bien, pero recuerden, no le comenten la muerte de su otro hermano —Fuyumi asintió y luego codeó a Natsuo. Éste rodó los ojos y asintió. La enfermera los guió hasta la habitación y antes de abrir la puerta los miró—. Bajo ninguna circunstancia —comentó mirando directamente a Natsuo. Tenía sentido, Fuyumi había guardado bien el secreto las veces que había venido, Natsuo desde un principio esa primera vez se había notado recio.

La puerta se abrió y ellos entraron. Rei estaba sentada mirando la ventana, y miró hacia la puerta al escuchar que ésta volvía a cerrarse.

Natsuo sintió que su corazón se calentaba al volver a su madre, la extrañaba tanto. Los ojos grises de Rei eran tristes, pero una sonrisa temblorosa jugó en sus labios al ver por fin otro de sus hijos.

—Bienvenidos, mis niños —comentó ella. Natsuo quiso correr hacia ella, miró a Fuyumi para saber si tenía la autorización y su hermana asintió. Natsuo corrió y abrazó a su madre que soltó una risita y le acarició la cabeza.

—Te extrañé tanto, mamá —murmuró Natsuo. Rei sonrió.

—Yo también te extrañé tanto, Natsu —Natsuo se separó y había una genuina alegría en las facciones de su madre, ella le acarició la mejilla—. Mira como has crecido.

—Cumplí los trece hace unos días —Rei le miró con cariño. Luego miró a Fuyumi y luego buscó con su mirada a alguien más detrás de ella.

—Shōto está… —comenzó Fuyumi, pero su madre la interrumpió.

—No me permiten ver a Shōto, no después del ataque de pánico que tuve cuando vi a tu padre. Temen que le haga daño. Pero no estoy buscando a Shōto ¿Donde está Touya? —los hermanos se miraron y Fuyumi se sentó en la cama de su madre, frente a ella.

—Touya está en casa —contestó.

—¿No ha mejorado? —Fuyumi negó con la cabeza y su madre compuso una mirada triste—. Quería verlo —luego miró a sus otros dos hijos y es volvió a sonreír, pero era una sonrisa bastante fingida—. Pero tengo a mis otros dos niños aquí.

El corazón de ambos se arrugó.

 _ **.**_

Hubo una semana en que Fuyumi estuvo sola en el almuerzo luego de estar dos días seguidos almorzando con Ryu, dado el muchacho estuvo en la pasantía con su padre, Fuyumi escuchó a su padre mencionarlo en alguna que otra cena.

Luego de eso, el chico se reunía con ella a menudo en el almuerzo.

—Tu padre me da miedo —le comentó Ryu una vez. Fuyumi soltó una risita.

—Suele tener ese efecto en gente.

—Sin embargo, aprendí mucho de él. He podido mejorar mi técnica y duro más tiempo como dragón —los ojos dorados de Ryu brillaban tanto que a Fuyumi le parecían tan lindos e hipnóticos.

Le encantaban.

—Me preguntó por ti —aquello le sorprendió bastante a Fuyumi—. Sobre si te conocía. Le dije que sí, que somos amigos —era absurdo, pero Fuyumi se sintió sonrojar ante aquello.

—¿Lo somos? —le preguntó. Ryu enarcó una ceja y luego le brindó una sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! —Fuyumi volvió a reír y luego volvieron a sus almuerzos—. Tu padre estuvo muy al pendiente de mi quirk, dice que le gusta pero mi debilidad es demasiado… ¿Como decirlo?

—¿Fácil? ¿Común?

—Algo así. Soy débil a las bajas temperaturas, así que nunca podría estar de misión un invierno.

—Así que pude ganarte fácilmente —Ryu soltó una risita.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad, Todoroki ¿O quieres pelear de nuevo? —Fuyumi enseguida negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

—Me comentó sobre la debilidad de su quirk también, y mencionó que tienes un hermano menor que tiene el equilibrio perfecto entr hielo y fuego —Fuyumi se sintió extrañada. Su padre no era de expresar su poder de esa forma, él era orgulloso sí, pero como lo mencionaba Ryu no mostraba orgullo por su poder sino como si lo analizara. Como si colocara a Ryu en su posición.

Tembló, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Hey, Todoroki ¿Estás bien? —Fuyumi miró a Ryu a los ojos y le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizante.

—Sí, lo estoy.

No lo estaba.

 _ **.**_

Terminó la cena y colocó todo en la mesa. Fue hacia la oficina de su padre y lo llamó, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Shōto se también lo llamó. Su pequeño hermano se veía agotado, había sido un entrenamiento fuerte.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, Fuyumi pudo sentir que su padre estaba molesto, revisando unos papeles.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó por mera cortesía y para que la mesa no estuviera tan callada.

Shōto estaba hablando menos.

—Natsuo volvió a usar su quirk en público —gruñó el hombre. Fuyumi rodó los ojos, pero a la vez quiso reír. Su hermano lo cambiaba, y haría todo lo posible por joderle la vida a su padre.

Siguió comiendo con tranquilidad, tratando de preguntarle a Shōto como iba la escuela pero recibiendo respuestas cortas y vanas.

—¿Conoces a Kobayashi? —le preguntó su padre. Fuyumi desvió la mirada de Shōto hacia él.

—Sí, señor. Es un amigo.

—Está en mi agencia —Fuyumi le brindó una sonrisa.

—Es un gran héroe, definitivamente fue buena idea que lo eligieras.

—No fui yo, fue mi asistente —Fuyumi asintió y bebió de su té—. Me comuniqué con sus padres, provienen de un antiguo y buen linaje japonés. Estoy concertando tu compromiso con él —Fuyumi se ahogó con el té. Shōto cambió su cara seria por sorpresa, ambos mirando a su padre.

—¿Qué? —murmuró sorprendida. Un nudo haciéndose en su garganta y pecho.

—Te voy a comprometer con Kobayashi. Tu quirk le servirá de ayuda a sus hijos con las debilidades que el quirk de él posee.

—No puedes comprometerme… —murmuró Fuyumi temblando. No, él no podía colocarla en esa posición, la de un simple objeto como su madre lo fue para él.

No, Ryu no aceptaría eso tampoco.

¿Verdad?

—Soy tu padre, así que sí, puedo hacerlo. Los padres de él también están de acuerdo, les gusta la idea de que su linaje y quirk se mezcle con el tuyo.

—Pero papá…

—Shōto vino al mundo con un simple propósito: Derrocar a All Might de su puesto. Tú no. Pero puedes contribuir a la nueva generación de héroes, concibiendo un hijo que valga la pena como héroe.

 _No como tú_.

Estaba implícito, pero Fuyumi había podido escuchar eso.

Las palabras de su padre eran sencillas de entender: Ya que fuiste incapaz de convertirte en héroe, al menos usa tu ventaja de ser mujer y concibe el héroe que no pudiste ser.

—Tienes terminantemente prohibido comentarlo a alguien, ni a tu abuela, ni a tu madre, ni a tu hermano, ni siquiera a Ryu. El compromiso se anunciará en tu cumpleaños, invitaremos a ambas familias —y el hombre colocó un punto final en la conversación.

No dijo más nada, sabía que no tenía sentido luchar.

Ya lo dicho estaba dicho.

 _ **.**_

El resto del año pasó volando. Fuyumi siguió saliendo con Ryu, siendo su amiga, pero en su interior quería salir corriendo.

No quería estar comprometida, pero Ryu no tenía la culpa. Él ni siquiera sabía.

—Creo que le caí bien a tu padre —le comentó el muchacho, estaba totalmente abrigado, dado que el frío del invierno había caído encima. Fuyumi vestía ropa normal, solo un pequeño abrigo dado que el soportaba mucho el frío, ella había estado riendo con él hasta ahora, en donde sabía que venía.

—Decidió que hicieras la pasantía en sí agencia ¿no? Él no suele hacerlo mucho —quiso desviar la conversación. Ryu negó con la cabeza.

—Invitó a toda mi familia a tu casa en la cena de tu cumpleaños —Fuyumi se mordió el labio. Iba a ser un anuncio formal, como su padre le había dicho que fue el anuncio de su compromiso con Rei.

Los matrimonios arreglados por conveniencia de quirks eran todavía comunes. Las familias adineradas lo implementaban mucho.

Ryu parecía no ser muy apegado a su familia, hablaba poco de ella y Fuyumi tampoco preguntaba mucho. Ella también mencionaba poco a la suya. Ryu nunca hizo una pregunta que le incomodara.

—Papá hace cosas extrañas —Ryu tiritó y subió su bufanda para tapar sus mejillas.

—Sí, bueno. Los míos están muy emocionados. Supongo que tal vez anunciará dejarme permanentemente en la agencia, aunque nunca pensé que se llevara tal impresión de mí y que fuera tan… extravagante en ese sentido —miró a la chica y le brindó una sonrisa—. Además de que no me gustaría que tu día especial quedara opacado por aquello —las mejillas de Fuyumi se volvieron rojas más que por el frío. Ella bajó la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —le respondió y luego volvió a la cruel realidad.

 _ **.**_

Natsuo le apretó en un abrazo cuando entró a la casa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermana —comentó el chico. Fuyumi intentó sonreír y funcionó, le había estado rezando a los dioses para que Natsu no se saliera de control esa noche ante la noticia.

Su abuela le abrazó después, dándole besos por todo el rostro y luego entregándole una caja. Fuyumi colocó su regalo junto los otros pocos que su familia le había entregado.

Era una cena formal en el salón principal de la mansión Todoroki. Shōto le miraba con compasión en una esquina mientras bebía té y Fuyumi le dio un saludo.

—¡Fuyumi! —ella se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Ryu sonó detrás de ella. La chica se dio la vuelta y se giró. Ryu se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y Fuyumi se sonrió de vuelta, temía cuanto podría durar aquella sonrisa.

Cenaron, y volvieron al salón y los adultos bebieron y hablaron. La familia de Ryu era grande y en su familia solo estaban los principales: Su padre, hermanos, abuelas y primos más cercanos.

Llegó un momento en donde su padre llamó la atención de todos, el padre de Ryu estaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

—Familia —comenzó el hombre—, el gran Endeavor y yo tenemos el privilegio de anunciar la unión de nuestras familias —hubieron murmullos en el resto de familiares. Fuyumi estaba temblando en su lugar que no escuchó cuando su padre la llamó.

Su abuela fue la que llamó su atención, ella le lanzó una mirada lastimera a su nieta sabiendo por donde iba todo.

Fuyumi se acercó a su padre, Ryu ya estaba con el suyo y le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

Fuyumi se disculpó con la mirada, no tenía nada que disculparse, pero estaba aterrada, asustada y sentía que todo era su culpa.

—Las familias han concretado la unión en un compromiso. Kobayashi Ryu y Todoroki Fuyumi estarán comprometidos para casarse cuando sean mayores y dar una gran generación de héroes.

—¡Qué? —exclamó Ryu, y sus exclamaciones a su padre quedaron opacadas por el sonido general.

También los bufidos molestos de Natsuo.

Fuyumi miró a su lado y fijó sus ojos grises en los dorados de Ryu.

También había una disculpa en sus ojos.

 _ **.**_

 _Querido Touya:_

 _El viejo comprometió a Fuyumi en matrimonio. Quise gritarle pero la abuela me reprendió._

 _Estoy realmente molesto._

 _Esta vez se pasó._

 _Natsu._

* * *

 _ **Nota: Fue un mes y medio de hiatus, pero aquí estoy con… ¡MÁS DRAMA!**_

 _ **NO sé, pero se me ocurrió que un compromiso arreglado conflictúa más su familia.**_

 _ **Jejejej**_

 _ **No sé porque amo hacerlos sufrir.**_

 _ **Los amo, bebés.**_


	12. Once

_**Once**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dos años después_

La pata del robot que había despedazado el otro chico, casi le cayó encima, pero Natsuo logró esquivarla.

 _«Bien, solo esquivar y huir. No hagas nada de héroe.»_ , pensó el albino corriendo, alejándose de todo el desastre.

El viejo había seguido insistiendo, pagando su entrenador, alguna que otra vez entrenándolo él de castigo, todo para obligarlo a tomar este maldito examen.

Pero Natsuo no iba a darle el gusto a su padre, no iba a dejárselo fácil. Contestó bien el exámen escrito, para asegurarse un lugar en el departamento de estudios generales, pero estaba dispuesto a sabotearse el examen de prueba.

No había hecho ningún punto, de eso estaba seguro.

Se había dedicado a esconderse y escapar, demostrando no ser ni un poco material para héroe.

Cuando la alarma sonó, y los robots se alejaron, Natsuo salió de su escondite y salió del lugar en donde se hacía la prueba. Luego de volver a colocarse su uniforme, volvió a casa de su abuela que lo esperaba expectante.

—¿Y? —ella preguntó cuando él abrió la puerta. Ella había estado nerviosa, y Natsuo solo sonrió cuando vio que su paquete había llegado y estaba en la mesa del comedor. Corrió hacia él, pasando a su abuela de largo.

—Fue bien, supongo —anunció para luego dirigirse a su habitación. Su cama crujió cuando se lanzó a ella recordándole que ya no era tan pequeño. Que ya la pubertad le había agarrado fuerte y se había estirado aún más y, por supuesto gracias a sus malditos genes y jodido entrenamiento, había obtenido un poco de músculo y definitivamente, si no fuera por su cabello blanco, se parecía a su padre.

Era irónico.

Abrió su paquete y sonrió ante la fabulosa chaqueta de All Might que había comprado con la tarjeta de su padre. Él en su última visita a casa, había robado la tarjeta y había anotado los números para luego devolverla. Había comprado bastante mercancía de All Might solo para joderle la vida a su padre.

Se sentía estupendo hacerlo.

Revisó su teléfono notando algunos mensajes de Fuyumi pidiendo que se encontraran en una cafetería cercana, Natsuo frunció el ceño, sin duda ella quería hablar de su examen… pero era Fuyumi, y nadie podía decirle que no.

Se duchó rápidamente y, luego de cambiarse, se colocó la chaqueta que había llegado. Bajó para avisarle a su abuela, la mujer frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza en desaprobación cuando lo vio.

—Voy a salir con Fuyu —anunció. Tomó sus llaves y su billetera, y salió.

La cafetería en dónde Fuyumi le había citado no quedaba muy lejos de donde su abuela así que caminó con tranquilidad observando cómo los árboles comenzaban a florecer con la llegada de la primavera.

Entró a la cafetería y enseguida ubicó a su hermana.

Fuyumi se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros, su pelo blanco con mechones rojos al aire, tan orgullosa de tenerlos.

Natsuo se había tinturado de blanco los mechones rojos que él tenía por la nuca.

Los ojos grises de su hermana se iluminaron al verlo, pero luego aguanto una risita cuando vio su chaqueta y negó con la cabeza.

—Hola, hermana —saludó Natsuo sentándose frente de su hermana y pidiendo un batido.

—Hola, Natsu ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? —el chico hizo una mueca, Fuyumi sonaba tan adulta, como si la madurez le hubiera pegado fuerte.

Y no la culpaba, su hermana tenía que crecer más rápido para criar a Shōto.

—Supongo que bien —ella le sonrió y tomó de su café. Natsuo pudo notar el anillo de compromiso que rodeaba su dedo anular.

El anillo de compromiso no era algo que se daba en los matrimonios arreglados, pero aún así, Ryu había sentido la necesidad de darle algo de importancia a su prometida.

Al comienzo a Natsuo no le caía bien, dada a la furia por aquel matrimonio, porque estaban tratando a su hermana como un objeto. Pero luego le cayó mejor, sabiendo que él no sabía de eso y no estaba de acuerdo.

Pero no les quedaba de otra.

La boda estaba planeada para cuando ambos cumplieran veinte, dentro de dos años, cuando Ryu hiciera su debut y al menos tuviera un renombre como héroe.

—Le permitieron a mamá ver a Shōto —comentó Fuyumi luego de que el batido que Natsu había pedido llegara.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó el albino y la chica sonrió, sin embargo, su sonrisa temblaba— ¿Pasó algo?

—Le dije a Shōto—respondió Fuyumi—. Y solo me miró, como si yo estuviera bromeando con la idea de que él fuera a verla. Creo que aún le tiene miedo, he intentado que vaya a terapia pero no quiere, papá no lo deja.

—Las terapias son buenas, aunque tengo años que no voy a una —Fuyumi asintió. Natsuo notó que sus manos temblaban y antes de que pudiera llevar el café a su boca, éste se congeló.

—Rayos. Yo… estaba muy preocupada por cómo estarías en el exámen —comentó la chica suspirando—. Se que no tenías los problemas de… —su garganta se apretó, ella tomó la mano de su hermano. Había calidez en ella— pero aún así estaba asustada por ti. Me imaginé los peores escenarios, mantenía un ojo en el teléfono de la casa esperando una llamada de la escuela o de la abuela que dijera que estabas en el hospital. Tenía el corazón en una mano… —Natsuo pudo ver los ojos grises de Fuyumi brillar de alivio al verlo sano y salvo, y de una pieza.

Dioses… nadie se merecía a Fuyumi.

El chico se levantó, rodeó la mesa e inundó a su hermana en su abrazo. Hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella como si aún fuese un niño escuchando los gritos de sus padres en la otra habitación.

—Estoy bien —respondió él—. Todo salió bien —se separaron.

—En dos días se cumplen tres años de la muerte de Touya —continuó Fuyumi. Natsuo tragó en seco, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Haremos una ceremonia en casa.

—¿Cuando le diremos a mamá? —preguntó Natsuo. Fuyumi tragó en seco, su madre había estado lanzándole tantas preguntas sobre Touya, teniendo que su hijo mayor no quisiera verla y Natsuo y Fuyumi solo podían fingir que nada pasaba, que Touya solo estaba en cama muy enfermo.

Tal vez habían preparado lo suficientemente a su madre para esta noticia.

—Creo que ya es hora. Ella merece saberlo.

 _ **.**_

El plan era ir al psiquiátrico y luego a la ceremonia, así que Fuyumi estuvo temprano en la visita a su madre con Natsuo a su lado.

Su hermano se limpiaba las manos cada diez segundos en el pantalón, ambos estaban vestidos de luto, como para poner en sintonía a su madre.

La enfermera frunció el ceño pero aceptó que ellos le dieran la noticia, era hora, no podían retrasarlo más.

Rei estaba dejando a un lado la bandeja del desayuno cuando ellos entraron. La enfermera le sonrió y le quitó la bandeja, luego cerró la puerta detrás de ellos dejándolos solos.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Fuyumi dándole un abrazo a su madre, pero ella no decía palabra alguna. Ya había visto sus ropas, ya parecía entender que sucedía.

—¿Como has estado, mamá? —preguntó Natsuo sentándose en la orilla de la cama de la mujer. Rei le brindó una dulce y cansada sonrisa.

—Hola, mis niños ¿Cómo están? —los dos adolescentes suspiraron y se miraron. La mano de Fuyumi tembló cuando se apartó un poco el pelo de la cara.

—Mamá, nosotros… yo…

—¿Touya tampoco pudo venir hoy? —los ojos de los chicos se llenaron de lágrimas, Fuyumi trató de contenerlas, recordando que debía permanecer fuerte para todos. Negó con la cabeza.

—Touya… Touya murió, mamá.

Aunque Rei ya lo suponía, su hijo había pasado tres años en cama, y ahora sus hijos llegaban en ropas de funeral, no evitó que su corazón se arrugara ante la noticia.

Ella lloró.

 _ **.**_

Shōto estaba más grande de lo que Natsuo podría recordar.

Pocas veces había vuelto a casa, y esas veces Shōto no estaba, así que era un alivio para el albino poder ver a su hermano menor. Sin embargo, Natsuo también notó que había indiferencia en Shōto, dando a entender que su alma también estaba algo contaminada.

—Hey, Shōto ¿Cómo has estado? —intentó hacer conversación Natsuo. El niño de, ahora, doce años, bebió de su té mirando hacia la mesita y solo se encogió de hombros.

—Normal —fue lo único que dijo, no intento pronunciar más palabra.

Fuyumi estaba hablando con su abuela, al lado de ella se encontraba Ryu; su padre no estaba en la casa y Natsu en verdad lo agradeció, lo había evitado todo lo posible, incluso sus llamadas, porque él quería saber si había dejado en alto el apellido Todoroki.

Cosa que en verdad no había hecho.

Suspiró, y miró la fotografía de Touya que estaba en la mesita frente al sofá en donde él y Shōto estaban sentados.

Shōto miraba la fotografía.

—Lo extraño —dijo el niño y Natsuo observó sorprendido a su hermano. Estiró su mano buscando contacto fraternal pero no hubo, solamente volvió a suspirar.

—Yo también.

 _ **.**_

El mensaje de texto de su padre y la carta de la UA llegaron al mismo tiempo que Natsuo se asustó por la sincronización. Tomó su carta y se dirigió a su habitación para abrirla, sonrió enseguida al notar la carta disculpándose porque falló, pero avisándole que había tenido las notas suficientes para entrar a cursos generales.

Sonrió, sabiendo que al viejo le iba a molestar la noticia y no había cosa que Natsu amara más que hacer enojar a su padre.

Miró el mensaje de Enji y volvió a sonreír.

 _«Ven. De. Inmediato. A. Casa.»_

Sí, definitivamente estaba muy enojado.

* * *

 _ **Nota: WEON, tiempo sin actualizar este fic kabdksbdks**_

 _ **Pero bueno, me sentí inspirada y necesité publicarlo, además que al parecer sí hay posibilidades de que Dabi sea Touya, y bueno, debo acabar el fic antes '-')z**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. En el otro capítulo habrá peleas y bueno, exploraré más en Fuyumi de 18 años :3**_

 _ **Con respecto al manga, ha surgido por ahí una teoría de que Natsuo es el de hielo que está peleando contra Dabi Y ME ENCANTA ESA TEORÍA.**_

 _ **ESTOY TENTADA A DESARROLLARLA EN EL FIC KANSKANSK**_

 _ **LOS QUIERO**_

 _ **My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


	13. Doce

_**Doce**_

 _ **.**_

Había una muy extraña calma cuando Natsuo entró a la residencia Todoroki. Fuyumi ni Shōto estaban a la vista, y era fin de semana, así que ninguno de los dos podría estar en la escuela.

Miró la hora, notando que aún no era mediodía así que tal vez Fuyumi sí estuviera aún en la UA, dado que ella tenía clases los sábados.

Lo había olvidado.

Es que ni siquiera se escuchaba a su padre y la calma le daba una sensación de temor que si estuviera furioso.

Bueno, ya había cometido su crimen, y aunque sabía que su padre se iba a enfurecer, estaba aterrado. Toda su valentía comenzó a drenarse.

Suspiró y entró. Hizo un rezo al altar en donde aún aguardaba la fotografía de Touya y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre.

—Estoy aquí —llamó. Se ajustó la chaqueta de All Might.

—Entra —la voz de su padre era fría y sin sentimientos.

Maldita sea.

Natsuo entró para encontrar a su padre metido en su portátil. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la barba y el bigote encendido con fuego. Un signo de fuerza y autoridad que con sus hijos no era necesario mostrar, pero ahí estaba.

Natsuo podía sentir que sus miembros se congelaban, pero aún así se mantuvo firme y lanzándole a su padre una mirada dura, con esos mismos ojos azules que había heredado de él.

—Tengo contactos en la UA ¿sabes? —le dijo el hombre y Natsuo se cruzó de brazos. Su padre aún no había levantado la mirada de la pantalla—. Después de lo de Touya y Fuyumi quise utilizarlos. Me enviaron los vídeos de tu exámen —levantó la vista y su ceño se frunció más al ver la chaqueta de su hijo. Se levantó, mostrando imponencia en su altura. Altura que el mismo Natsuo había heredado. Volteó la pantalla de su laptop y el albino pudo observar la desastrosa presentación que hizo.

Sonrió, lo cual no le hizo nada de gracia a su progenitor.

—Ni un solo punto, ni de rescate —dijo su padre—. Al menos tus hermanos hicieron una presentación aceptable, pero tú… hiciste una desgracia. Escapaste de cada objetivo, pusiste en vergüenza nuestro apellido.

—No te preocupes, nadie más que los profesores saben que soy tu hijo. Hasta me registré con el apellido de mamá con tal de que no me relacionaran contigo. Digo, después de todo, no me ves como tu hijo —la mirada furiosa de Enji se intensificó. Natsuo se mantuvo firme, no tembló cuando su padre se acercó con pasos fuertes.

Ya estaba preparado, una bofetada no iba a dolerle.

Sin embargo, su padre no lo golpeó. Solo tomó un puñado de la chaqueta de su hijo y comenzó a prenderle fuego.

Al sentir el calor del fuego, Natsuo se quitó corriendo la chaqueta y la dejó en el suelo, observó cómo se quemaba lentamente.

No le dolía, el dinero no había sido de él.

Soltó un quejido cuando sintió la mano ardiendo de su padre agarrar su brazo.

—Todo lo que haces es para desafiarme —gruñó el hombre. Natsuo trató de fingir que no le dolía la quemadura que se estaba produciendo en su brazo.

—Al menos sí te das cuenta. Pensé que no lo hacías —Enji gruñó y soltó a su hijo.

Natsuo se miró el brazo notando la marca roja que tenía en él.

—Limitaré tus ingresos. Y felicidades, ya no tendrás que utilizar ese quirk fallido que sacaste. Puedes irte —el hombre volvió a su escritorio. El lugar parecía temblar a cada paso.

Natsu apretó sus puños, a diferencia de cuando era más joven, no explotó. No le gritó a su padre o le lanzó, sin lograrlo, un pedazo de hielo.

Solo lo miró con molestia, sin importarle más lo que decía y hacía. Se dió la vuelta y salió de la oficina. Shōto estaba sentado en el sofá, Natsuo sabiendo que su hermanito estaba tomando el mismo camino que su padre le imponía, no se atrevió a acercarse.

Así que solo salió de la casa cuestionándose si volvería a entrar.

 _ **.**_

Fuyumi se encontraba nerviosa, no tanto por ella, sino por Ryu. Habían decidido ir a la casa de él luego de las clases del sábado, solo porque él le pidió, él suplicó que ella estuviera con él en ese momento.

Le había llegado una carta de una agencia en el exterior, y él le pedía su compañía para abrirla.

Caminaron juntos hasta la casa del muchacho. La compañía de él siempre fue tan tranquilizante para Fuyumi.

Ellos no se veían como prometidos, es que ni siquiera como pareja. No habían podido despertar aquella relación amorosa que se suponía que debían tener.

Pero al menos eran buenos amigos.

Fuyumi intentó odiar a su padre por privarla de su libertad y tomarla como un objeto para entregar a otro hombre.

Pero no había odio en su alma. Luego de la fiesta de compromiso, su padre habló con ella y le explicó que solo velaba por su futuro. Su abuela le pidió que entendiera a su padre.

Fuyumi estuvo un tiempo molesta por no haber podido decidir por sí misma. Pero sabiendo que no quería odio en su alma, dejó pasar todo.

La aceptación a la agencia extranjera, le permitía a Ryu y Fuyumi anular su compromiso, o al menos eso esperaban. Fuyumi no estaría dispuesta a alejarse de su familia, además que ya había hecho el examen en la universidad en donde estudiaría pedagogía infantil.

El estudiar pedagogía infantil, nació de un deseo de evitar que más niños fueran maltratados y olvidados como ellos lo fueron. Nació del remordimiento de no poder ayudar a Shōto.

Llegaron a la casa y saludaron. La madre de Ryu era una mujer hermosa y muy alegre que adoraba a Fuyumi.

Subieron a la habitación y Fuyumi se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Ryu buscaba su laptop. La petición a la agencia había sido a escondidas de Endeavor, dado que Ryu tenía un puesto en aquella agencia. Endeavor estaba dispuesto a darle un buen trabajo y un buen inicio como héroe a su yerno.

—Estoy nervioso —dijo el muchacho y Fuyumi asintió. Esta era la oportunidad de libertad para ambos. La mano fría de la chica tomó la cálida de Ryu y le dio un apretón. Ryu le dio click al correo.

Le dio click a la carta.

La leyó.

La cerró y miró a Fuyumi. La chica no podía identificar que había en el rostro de su prometido, luego, el muchacho comenzó a reír y besó la mejilla de Fuyumi.

—¡Quedé! —exclamó. Fuyumi solo pudo reír.

Ahora la cosa era decirle a su padre.

 _ **.**_

Definitivamente ese no era el día.

AL parecer, la prueba de Natsu ya había llegado a manos de su padre y no era lo que quería.

—Está muy molesto, te sugiero no entrar —le advirtió Shoto. Fuyumi y Ryu se miraron. El muchacho sabía que las malas noticias que estaban por decirles, no le iban a gustar.

—Le diré a mis padres —le dijo Ryu—. Haré que ellos organicen una cena con tu padre para contarle la noticia —Fuyumi asintió. Ryu besó su mejilla y salió. Fuyumi suspiró y se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hermano. Ella solo podía pensar en su futuro, en lo que quería ser y en que esperaba que su padre no la obligara a irse con Ryu.

Miró a Shoto que estaba entretenido mirando televisión, un nuevo moretón estaba debajo de su barbilla.

Quería, sobre todo, evitar que cosas como estas le pasaran a otros niños.

" _Lo siento tanto, Shoto."_

 _ **.**_

La familia de Ryu organizó bien la cena, aunque Fuyumi pudo notar que se veían un poco nerviosos.

—Es inusual organizar este tipo de cenas sin una noticia —gruñó su padre mirándolos de reojo, tal vez sospechando algo.

" _Dioses, que no piense que estoy embarazada."_ pensó Fuyumi cayendo en cuenta que su padre podría creer esa posibilidad.

—La verdad, señor Todoroki —comenzó Ryu—. La reunión se estableció con la intención de comentarle una importante noticia sobre nuestro futuro —su padre enarcó una ceja roja—. recibí una solicitud de una agencia en China, la cual acepté. Apenas me gradué he de irme…

—Por lo tanto, el compromiso ha de quedar cancelado —complementó la madre de Ryu.

—No es necesario —comentó su padre—, Fuyumi puede ir a China.

—Lo siento, padre —comentó Fuyumi, como pocas veces, sentándose firmemente frente a su padre—, pero yo ya estoy inscrita en la universidad en donde estudiaré. Además, que debo cuidar aun de Shoto, no permitiré que una niñera venga a tomar el trabajo que me corresponde como hermana mayor.

Con la firmeza y frialdad en sus ojos grises, Fuyumi le demostró a su padre que estaba segura en su decisión. El hombre gruñó y se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Se veía cansado y rendido, como si ya no supiera qué hacer con el desastre de hijos que le salieron.

—Intenté buscarte una buena forma de futuro —gruñó el hombre—. Ya no sé qué hacer contigo, ni con Natsuo. Hagan lo que quieran, me centraré más en Shoto.

Fuyumi pudo ver a Shoto temblar un poco.

Tal vez había cometido un error, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

 _ **My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
